Las Joyas de la Corona
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Luffy y Nami llevan un mes de casados, y el Rey y la Reina disfrutarán una agradable velada luego de conseguir un interesante botín. [hard lemon] [Mundo futuro] [LuNa] by Darth Kaoru [parte 3 UP!]
1. Disfrutando Botín

**Darth Kaoru:** Saludos mortales, si se preguntan dónde está la autora Kaoru Likes One Piece, no la encontrarán en este fic, es hora que el lado oscuro del LuNa resurja una vez más!

Kaoru L.O.P (desde el fondo de un calabozo) HUYANNN! HUYAN MIENTRAS PUEDAN!

 **Darth Kaoru:** SILENCIO! VUELVE A TU CUEVA A ESCRIBIR TUS EMPALAGOSAS HISTORIAS FAMILIARES!

ESTAN ADVERTIDOS MORTALES, ESTE FIC LUNA DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES UNA HISTORIA FAMILIAR…

* * *

Se puede leer como un fic independiente pero pertenece a la Línea de tiempo Después de "DE BODAS PIRATAS Y OTRAS LOCURAS" y antes de "COMO ENVIADO DEL CIELO". Luffy y Nami llevan solo 1 mes de casados.

* * *

 **Las Joyas de la Corona**  
 _Por Darth Kaoru._

Esta historia transcurre en un día común para los hombres más libres del mundo, la tripulación del Rey Pirata, bravos aventureros que surcaban los mares a su antojo en busca de constantes aventuras y que percibían un ataque enemigo como una actividad cotidiana más del diario vivir, aprovechando la ocasión para entretenerse.

Surcando la primera mitad del Grand Line en busca de tierras nuevas y salvajes, la tripulación en ocasiones peleaba con piratas de mediana reputación que tristemente para los más fuertes del grupo, les duraban poco en batalla.

Aun así, las victorias venían con fiestas, y una gran comilona se armó en medio de la cubierta de los Mugiwara, cortesía del botín de carne y alcohol que les saquearon a los enemigos (ellos tenían la culpa por atacar después de todo).

Cantaron, bebieron y danzaron en la cubierta llegando la madrugada, hasta que la bebida se terminó y la comida había sido consumida.

Habiendo pasado una velada super divertida, el Rey Pirata se estiró, un trozo de carne en el hueso aun en la mano y se despidió de los demás (bueno, de Robin, Franky y Brook que aun estaban despiertos), con Chopper, Zoro y Sanji desparramados en la cubierta y profundamente dormidos.

Entró a la habitación que compartía con su flamante nueva Reina, un hermoso privado construido por Franky que llevaba una cama King Size muy confortable con una cabecera de roble que llevaba engravado el emblema de la tripulación. Un gran armario estaba en la pared frente a la puerta, un tocador lleno de cosas femeninas, los carteles de se busca en la pared y un sofá en un rincón.

El joven Rey Pirata sonrió al ver a la mujer hincada frente al baúl de tesoros que tenían guardado en la habitación, ataviada solamente en brasier y tanga de encajes rojas, la mujer de cabellera larga y naranja como un atardecer llevaba encima una cantidad ridículas de oro y joyas. Varios collares de perlas, anillos enormes, brazaletes y hasta una tiara en la cabeza, estaba ensimismada haciendo un recuento de las cosas bellas y más finas que habían colectado en el botín de ese día, y se encontraba muy concentrada intentando decidir que merecía quedarse en su colección personal, y que se iría a la bóveda del barco.

Se esbozó una sonrisa en el rostro del joven rey al verla tan feliz,

"Ya te he dicho que no comas en la cama" advirtió la mujer sin quitar sus ojos de las joyas y sin cambiar la expresión feliz de su rostro.

"ccchhhzzz… mandona" murmuró Luffy con una mueca y se fue a tumbar perezosamente al elegante sofá de terciopelo rojo que estaba en el rincón de la habitación, una pierna colgando por sobre encima de la posadera izquierda, la espalda recargada de costado y ruñendo la carne… estaba repleto, pero así como Nami que no importaba cuanto oro tuviera no dejaba de disfrutarlo, así mismo, para él, no había limite en la cantidad de carne que podía consumir.

"Dijiste algo?"

"~Nup~~"

"uff,… la mayoría era basura de poca calidad, pero, parece como si hubieran conseguido el botín de un antiguo reino o algo, mira…" señaló la tiara de oro que adornaba su cabeza

"Cómo me veo?"

"Como una reina" contestó él, con simpleza. Ella sonrió de lado a lado y hasta se permitió ruborizarse un poco.

"Vaya, si que sabes alagar a una chica "

"Te verías como una reina con o sin la estúpida corona" aseguró el entre mordiscos de su carne…

"Te casaste conmigo después de todo" Agregó de manera atrevida y sonriendo de costado.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pícara y se puso de pie cogiendo la ornamentada corona masculina que había estado analizando (calculando su valor), se acercó a su pareja meneando la cadera. Aquella visión era suficiente para parar el corazón de cualquier hombre heterosexual con pulso.

Luffy casi no parpadeó… casi… ya que sus ojos negros se fijaban en la hermosa mujer y se mantenía en silencio, su mano derecha aún aferrada el gran trozo de carne en el hueso que otrora había ocupado su atención…

Ella, esbozando una sonrisa divertida le colocó la pesada corona sobre la cabeza,

"Mmmm… aunque no la necesites, me gusta como se ve" dijo ella sonriendo y se acercó al oído de su pareja, susurrando

"Rey pirata…"

Él sonrió pícaramente, disfrutando que le inflaran el ego y se relajó en el sofá al sentir como Nami se trepaba sobre él, colocando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos.

"Ojalá soltaras ese pedazo de carne" dijo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos.

"Quítate el oro." replicó él de manera atrevida.

 **" Ni lo sueñes"** ambos corearon a la vez, y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, al parecer eran perfectos el uno para el otro, ambos piratas super egoístas, merecían el título de Rey y Reina, sin dudas.

Nami sonrió de costado y se inclinó, dejando que sus labios mordisquearan el cuello de Luffy, que se relajó ante las caricias… siempre obtenía suerte cuando conseguían un buen botín.

Empecinada a que Luffy dejara de lado el trozo de carne, la mujer continuó con besos que se mezclaban con pequeños mordiscos que a una persona normal le parecerían dolorosos, a él por supuesto, no.

Recorrió entonces la boca de la pelinaranja por toda la mandíbula, hasta llegar a los labios que aún tenían sabor a parrillada y sin ningún titubeo asaltó la boca, introduciendo su lengua salvajemente y siendo contestada con la misma intensidad.

La mano izquierda de él presionó la espalda de la mujer, aferrándola contra si mientras su mano derecha aun colgaba flácidamente del costado del sofá, sin soltar su preciada carne.

La mujer aumentó el asalto de su boca hambrienta, su cadera meneándose sobre el regazo de Luffy, sonrió pícaramente al saber su pasión correspondida cuando pudo sentir la tan evidente y firme presión que apreciaba debajo de ella.

Conseguir un botín siempre la ponía de buen humor, y siendo una mujer joven y saludable, el simple hecho de tener un espécimen masculino (a sus ojos) tan perfecto como Luffy, que además había que considerar, era el hombre más fuerte… y más rico del mundo…

Eso sin contar cuanto le amaba… digamos que la ponía… de muy buen humor.

Soltó los labios de su pareja que intentó mantener el beso un poco más… pero ella tenía otros planes y se inclinó hacia el pecho él, donde comenzó a mordisquear esos pectorales que guardaban tremenda fuerza.

Deslizándose hacia abajo, continuando con el camino de mordiscos y besos húmedos ella fue recorriendo cada músculo abdominal, hasta que finalmente tuvo que reacomodarse y deslizar su figura entre sus piernas, quedando de rodillas en el suelo frente a él, disfrutando cada segundo.

La mano izquierda de él se enterró en su cabello y le acariciaba la nuca mientras su cuerpo se anticipaba a lo que venía..

Ella no dudó ni un segundo, sus dedos impacientes deshicieron rápidamente la faja carmesí que pasaba por la cintura y sin mayor preámbulo, desabrochó el pesquero gris oscuro que portaba su pareja ese día y liberó el impaciente miembro que aguardaba expectante.

El apretó los dientes y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás cuando sintió los húmedos labios de su navegante envolverle en esa boca tan sedosa y caliente, sensaciones húmedas recorrían desde la base de su hombría que hasta entonces había sentido demasiado incómoda y tensa.

Ella se abandonó en el sentimiento de proporcionar placer a la persona a la que amaba más en el mundo, cada gruñido, cada temblor debajo de ella alimentaba su fuego interior y le animaba a ser más atrevida, a experimentar y disfrutar cada segundo.

Había algo empoderante en el sentimiento de tener a una persona tan poderosa como el Rey Pirata a tu absoluta merced y la mujer cuyo propia necesidad se desbordaba, sus panties empapadas de deseo pasó su lengua desde la base y recorrió hasta la punta, tomando entonces todo lo que pudo en su boca, y el resto aferrándolo con su mano derecha, comenzó un ritmo firme que lo estaba volviendo loco, de arriba abajo, todo el tiempo usando su lengua.

"Nami…" susurró el, disfrutando cada segundo, se resistía a que acabara pronto y fijaba sus ojos en ella, la mujer también parecía disfrutarlo a juzgar por el empeño que ponía y los sonidos de placer que se le escapaban de la boca.

Era tremendo espectáculo que tenía el Rey frente a él, y sin pensarlo mucho, le dio un mordisco a la carne que aun sostenía en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha descansaba en la nuca de la mujer.

Eso sí que era buena vida….

Nami apartó su boca un momento y le tembló la ceja, "De verdad tienes que comer mientras hago esto"

"Shishihsihisih…" rio descaradamente él, solo para darle otro mordisco a su carne,

A ella no le importó, al contrario, sonrió pícaramente sintiéndose desafiada, de un movimiento y con maestría introdujo todo lo que pudo en su boca, tan intensamente que ella gruñó cuando lo sintió llegar a lo profundo de su garganta.

Los ojos de él se ensancharon en sorpresa y placer instantáneos, y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para soportar el torrente de placer y que la diversión no acabara tan pronto,

Entre gruñidos el apenas pudo murmurar. "Diablos… se siente… tan…bien…"

Pero no soltó la carne, en realidad tampoco es que le quedara mucha mientras que ella casi se estaba ahogando en su faena casi enloquecida de deseo. Tuvo que apartar su boca y tomar una bocanada de aire, eso que el fuera de goma le hacia las cosas difíciles, parecía que cuanto más succionaba, mas… grande se volvía el asunto.

El la observó en silencio un momento, apreciando la visión que ella presentaba con sus mejillas rojas, ojos desenfocados de deseo mientras respiraba laboriosamente,

"Luffy~" casi suplicó ella, buscándole la mirada. En un movimiento demasiado rápido el terminó de un mordisco la carne y lanzó el hueso hacia atrás; y en un segundo y antes que ella se diera cuenta , se levantó y tomándola de la cintura la arrojó sobre la cama, donde Nami aterrizó desparramada de espaldas.

El saltó sobre ella, la pesada corona rodando sobre la cama y precipitándose al suelo con un sonido metálico que a ninguno le importó, le capturó la boca y la besó salvajemente, mientras ella jaloneaba de la camisa roja que el llevaba ese día y que tras un forcejeo, logró liberar.

Casi bruscamente, los labios impacientes de él la recorrieron del cuello hasta el pecho donde se entretuvo demasiado brevemente para opinión de la mujer pero que siguieron rumbo a su lugar más necesitado... para su alivio.

"Luffy~~" casi suplicó ella cuando él se detuvo en la línea limitada por sus panties, observándola con una mirada casi maligna.

"Me dijiste que no debía comer en la cama"

Ella se levantó sobre sus codos propinándole una mirada entre incrédula y enfurecida, "LUFFY!"

"Hahahahaha, como si te fuera a hacer caso"

"Serás atrevido tu…ahhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh des…cara..do~"

El juego de poder era bilateral, al parecer, las pantis volaron en un segundo y pronto una lengua caliente y ávida la estaba recorriendo toda desde su centro hacia arriba, cada pasada más húmeda y más caliente, los gritos de la mujer iban en crescendo a medida que el placer se acumulaba en su vientre en espera de ser liberado.

Nami se mordió el labio inferior aguantando el torrente de sensaciones, sentía tanta necesidad que literalmente estaba incómoda, desesperada e impaciente, entonces de un movimiento se retrajo de él hacia atrás, sentándose en la cama y escapando momentáneamente, el cabello revuelto, la tiara torcida, el pecho desnudo con perlas y collares adornando su figura.

"Oye! No te escapes!" protestó él incorporándose.

"ya no puedo más!" Gritó ella y le saltó encima, él la atajó en sus brazos y dejó que la acción los rodara por la cama donde ella quedó momentáneamente arriba, lo besó con fiereza y luego estirando su mano derecha y sin mucha ceremonia se enterró su miembro lo más que pudo de un movimiento.

Ambos soltaron el beso ante el goce instantáneo, la espalda de ella arqueándose de placer .

"Nami"  
"Luffy~~"

Las manos de él se aferraron a la femenina cadera de la mujer y la acompañaban en el ritmo de vaivén que ella comenzó, deslizando el poderoso miembro dentro de si y sintiendo la firmeza del mismo en su interior, mientras que él, con cada estocada, sentía las cálidas y húmedas paredes de la navegante estrujándole de placer que le hacía recorrer una tensión eléctrica única que le corría por toda la espalda.

Pero no era suficiente, ella se inclinó sobre él y se besaron con desesperación, separándose un momento y casi con suplica ella murmuró, "Luffy~~" y de un movimiento volvieron a rodar por la cama, la tiara salió volando y él le pasó el brazo derecho varias veces alrededor de su cintura acomodándola en un movimiento y enterrándose en ella, con el antebrazo izquierdo apoyado en la cama y manteniéndolo sobre ella.

Totalmente a la merced del hombre encima de ella, la navegante se abandonó al momento, un increíble torrente de emociones cursando por sus venas, sintiéndose a la vez, amada, deseada, protegida, y tan completa mientras ella envolvía sus brazos por al rededor del cuello aferrándolo con toda su fuerza.

Con cada vaivén la mujer podía sentir la longitud perfecta y firme deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, una y otra vez, cada vez con más ímpetu, más rápido, hasta que al fin.

"LUFFY!" gritó ella cuando finalmente fue demasiado placer, no podía arquearse, no podía moverse ni escapar porque él la tenía totalmente atrapada y solo pudo abrir los ojos desenfocados en éxtasi, sus piernas temblando y sacudiéndosele en la cama mientras el torrente de placer sacudía su cuerpo.

El apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nami y aguantó cuando una invasión de sentimientos le llegaron al experto usuario de observación desde el aura de la mujer, unidos en cuerpo y mente él se detuvo ante el desborde blanco de placer que casi le hacen perder el control, pero no, aun no era suficiente, como buen pirata no se conformaba con poco y aun no estaba ni cerca de estar cansado o satisfecho. Esto era demasiado divertido y placentero.

El brazo que la rodeaba la liberó desenroscándose de ella que se quedó mirando el techo con una mirada perdida, respirando laboriosamente, le cosquilleaban todos los sentidos y cuando Luffy se movió un poco hacia su costado para dejarla respirar, pudo sentir su hombría todavía caliente y firme deslizarse dentro de ella, lo que le mandó otro espasmo de placer que fue casi insoportable.

"Todas estas porquerías son muy molestas" dijo Luffy tomando uno de los collares de Nami y mirándolo desinteresadamente.

"Como si pudieras hablar" contesto ella sin ningún enojo en la voz, tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo el esfuerzo de estirarse hacia él, dándole un rápido beso en los labios, el respondió al principio tranquilo, pero por su cuerpo corría fuego, un instinto masculino y primitivo que le pedía tomar a esa hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

Entonces ella notó la diadema del otro lado de la cama y se dio cuenta que en algún momento la había perdido, se movió de un brinco sonriendo cuando tomó la joya en su mano ya que pretendía colocársela nuevamente… pero había bajado la guardia.

Se le ahogó un grito en el pecho cuando fue tomada de las caderas y atraída hacia el borde de la cama donde el, ya de pie detrás de ella le sonrió con atrevimiento cuando la mujer le miró con ojos sorprendidos.

"Oye!"  
El estiró el brazo y buscó en el sofá su sombrero, que había quedado olvidado en el otro mueble y de un movimiento lo colocó en la cabeza de la navegante.

"Este se te ve mejor"

Ella sonrió conmovida, e iba a responder algo cuando sus ojos se ensancharon y un gemido se le ahogó en la garganta, ya que sin aviso y sin preámbulo él se enterró nuevamente en ella desde atrás… el ángulo tan perfecto que habían logrado hizo que ella fuera llenada por completo y arqueara toda la espalda levantando el pecho, donde las joyas que colgaban de su cuello reflejaron la luz de la luna que venía por la ventanilla de la habitación.

Eran perfectos ambos, dos jóvenes enamorados, poderosos y atractivos, con los músculos enmarcados en cada plano de él reflejando una fina capa de sudor, su cabello se le aplastaba en la frente y casi gruñía del esfuerzo, extraño que a veces estas luchas de habitación le dejaban mucho más satisfecho, cansado y feliz que las escaramuzas con tripulaciones que no le llegaban ni a los talones.

En contrapartida a sus músculos Nami era pura curva y suavidad exageradamente femeninas, una imagen perfecta de femineidad, piel ligeramente bronceada que brillaba de su esfuerzo, cada estocada llevándola a niveles de placer que nunca pensó posibles, cada espacio de su interior llenándose completamente y haciéndola sentir completa.

Pudo sentir el momento donde estaba cercana al pináculo y prácticamente rogó, "Luffy~~ ya….por favor~~"

Y el, con un movimiento empujó bruscamente en ella mientras tomaba su cadera con firmeza, aguantó una vez más la brutal manera en la que la mujer se estremeció, las paredes de su interior apretándole salvajemente y dándole inmenso placer, empapándolo por completo y casi, casi si no fuera porque él era prácticamente un monstruo en cuanto a fuerza de voluntad, casi no pudo contenerse… pero lo hizo y sonrió de costado cuando la vio perder fuerzas y caer sobre la cama flácidamente, respirando laboriosamente, el sombrero cubriéndole la cabeza, solo se podía ver su cabello.

Ella duró así unos momentos, solo intentando tomar aire y hacer sentido de la situación, como podía ser posible sentirse tan jodidamente bien?! Aun le recorría electricidad por todo el cuerpo, pero cuando volvió a sus sentidos pensó que se había quedado ciega del placer y no… era el sombrero. Haciendo acopio de todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se incorporó levemente y volteó su mirada.

"Estás bien?" preguntó el.

" Estás de broma… de verdad todavía…"

Ahh si… todavía no se había acabado, a juzgar por la impaciente erección que se asomaba frente a ella… la mujer tragó saliva cuando él le sonrió atrevidamente.

El estiró el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, levantándola en sus brazos con facilidad, las piernas de la mujer rodeándole la cintura, y ella sintiéndose increíblemente pequeña y frágil en sus brazos, como si no pasara nada. Y para él, así era.

"Luffy…" ella susurró cuando encontró una mirada de fuego, algo desenfocado y loco en sus ojos, algo primitivo.

"Nami…." El ya no estaba pensando coherentemente pero la confianza de ella era absoluta y sabía que él nunca le haría daño.

Ella solo sonrió y lo besó pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándolo, el, aún cargándola la acomodó y suavemente se volvió a deslizar en ella que gimió en su boca, estaba híper sensible y sus músculos cansados pero su cuerpo era fuerte y le podía contestar el desafío.

Al principio así, simplemente se sostuvieron de esa manera, pero la fricción simplemente no era la suficiente y con un par de pasos él la apoyaba contra la pared de madera de la habitación.

La metáfora de entre la espada y la pared no podía ser más acertada mientras ella gritaba nuevamente de placer, le arañaba la espalda con sus afiladas uñas, le mordía el hombro intentando aguantar tanto placer mientras él le apoyaba la frente en el hombro y la aferraba de las caderas al tiempo que empujaba en ella.

Ahora sí que no podía más, no podía contenerse y estaba perdiendo el control.

"Nami no quiero... no quiero hacerte daño" le dijo porque se estaba volviendo loco, su cuerpo le pedía que la enterrara contra la pared con toda su fuerza.

Ella, ya entregada al placer y en un estado similar de descontrol solo murmuró, "Soy tu reina crees que no puedo con lo que sea que tengas para darme?" ella le aferró el mentón y le obligó a encontrarle los ojos, y luego con una mirada desafiante dijo.

"vuélvete loco"

El gruñó mientras la aferraba de los glúteos con la mano izquierda mientras su antebrazo derecho azotó la pared que se resquebrajó mientras se enterraba en ella tan violenta y poderosamente que Nami ahogó un grito y abrió los ojos en dicha y placer blanco, absurdo, completo, primitivo y loco.

La pared retumbaba con cada estocada, el gruñía y sudaba y ella solo podía gritar como una poseída, por suerte esa habitación era a prueba de sonidos sino cualquiera que la escuchara pensaría que a la pobre la estaban matando.

Lejos de eso ella había casi perdido la razón, su mundo se reducía al placer que brotaba de su centro y al hombre que la tomaba como una bestia, y entonces, con un gruñido salvaje el comienzo del fin inició cuando ella sintió el miembro dentro de sí incluso más rígido, él se hundió una final y violenta vez, y ella gritó aferrándole con todas sus fuerzas, era demasiado, y finalmente, al sentir la descarga caliente e imponente dentro de su cuerpo la navegante volvió a estremecerse de placer.

Luffy sintió un surgir salvaje de tensión placentera desbordarse y recorrer desde su hombría pasando por toda su espalda dejando un torrente abrumador de sensaciones placenteras que invadieron su cerebro y dejaron blanca su visión, gruñendo salvajemente en el oído de Nami mientras su cuerpo descargaba tanto placer.

Temblando y de pronto sintiéndose como si hubiese batallado con un almirante Luffy apenas pudo sostenerla mientras sus piernas perdían la fuerza, las sentía de gelatina… y de a poco se deslizaron al suelo, donde Nami quedó con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro, el sombrero había rodado al suelo en algún momento.

El respiraba laboriosamente y la abrazaba contra su pecho, aun conectados, nada necesitaba decirse en esos primeros momentos que recobraban el aliento. La pared detrás de la muchacha totalmente fragmentada….

Nami, después de disfrutar un confortable rato de silencio y dicha absoluta, comenzó a volver a la realidad cuando sintió un poco de frío,

"Ne Luffy, vamos a la cama…"

"zzzz"

"Luffy!" dijo ella apartándose y sacudiéndolo un poco, aun entrelazada con el.

"Nnggg…." Murmuró el que cayó de espaldas al suelo, total knock out.

Ella suspiró e intentó ponerse de pie, pero él, aunque aparentemente dormido no la quería soltar y se le estiraban los brazos cada vez que ella lo intentaba… resignada… se acostó sobre él, un ligero calofrío le recorrió luego de un momento.

Aun dormido, el estiró un brazo y se trajo un cobertor de la cama, cubriéndolos a ambos…. Ella se acomodó sobre el, recostando su cabeza en el hueco de su pecho y antes de quedarse dormida… se estiró un poco y le dio un besito en la mejilla… y con una sonrisa susurró…

" _te amo, tonto"_

 _"shishihi… yo a ti Nami… zzzz…. "_

 _.-.-.-.-.-_

Al día siguiente transcurrió una situación de lo más incómoda cuando Nami tuvo que decirle a Franky que la habitación necesitaba unas reparaciones.

Cuando el ciborg se asomó por la puerta de la habitación y notó el daño en la pared… que parecía tener una figura femenina marcada en bajo relieve primero se asombró y levantó sus anteojos oscuros… los ojos se le ensancharon.

"SUPER PERVERTS! NIIICE!" Dijo haciéndole un pulgar arriba a Nami y a Luffy…. Luffy por supuesto no se enteró de nada y estaba en la zona del mástil tratando de robarle unos snacks a Usopp… Nami solo miró hacia otro lado como si no supiera de donde salió tal daño.

Luego de que Franky se recuperó de la impresión cayó en cuenta del daño en su preciada creación

"QUE DIABLOS LE HACEN A SUNNY MALDITOS!" gritó espantado con los pelos de punta.

Entonces todos, curiosos y chismosos, se asomaron a ver de qué iba tanto grito y se le cayó el cigarro a Sanji, los ojos se le ensancharon,

"ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE TRATAR A UNA LADYYYYY!" gritó volviéndose de fuego y comenzando a atacar a Luffy en medio de la cubierta quien maestramente esquivaba los ataques mientras a la vez robaba comida y sostenía su sombrero sobre la cabeza-.

Mientras que Usopp, Zoro y Brook le hacían pulgares arriba a su capitán.

Nami solo sacudió la cabeza y le dio un sorbo al ponche de naranja que sostenía en su mano, apoyada en la barandilla.

"Porqué tienen que gritar tan temprano? tengo resaca" dijo molestamente.

"Fufufu," rió Robin en complicidad.

Sanji seguía gritando, "Pobrecita de mi Nami-swaannnn" sollozó.

"Wahh de qué estás hablando Sanji a Nami le gusta rudo" dijo Luffy picándose la nariz con el dedo chiquito.

Nami se cubrió el rostro con la mano en martirio mientras el mundo de Sanji se partía como un espejo y los demás decían…

"SUPER!"  
"YOHOHOO!"  
"NIIICEE"  
"ESO NO PUEDE SER SALUDABLE!"

"Luffy!" Nami dijo acercándose a él con pasos resolutos y una mueca enojada en el rostro que hizo que todos comenzaran a recular de pánico.

"Que te he dicho de andar diciéndole esas cosas a todos!"

"Que no lo haga!" Contestó Luffy muy seguro. "Pero Sanji estaba diciendo que…" intentó defenderse.

Nami le pescó la barbilla con la mano, haciendo que se le comprimieran los labios y silenciándolo, la mujer tenía una mirada de miedo pero él se la sostenía sin vacilar.

Los demás se encogieron hacia atrás pensando que podían recibir palos gratis si decían o hacían algo que la hiciera enfadar más… pero para sorpresa de todos ella solo le dio un beso brusco a Luffy en los labios y luego dijo.

"Bien, si lo sabes entonces no lo hagas" lo soltó y meneando las caderas, con una sonrisa y de muy buen humor comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de almacenamiento.

"Iré a contar el resto del botín" dijo volteando hacia Luffy y haciéndole un guiño.

Luffy solo sonrió, pensando en que sería otro día donde le tocaría suerte más tarde con Nami… mientras que los demás observaban impávidos.

"Luckyyy~~" dijo atrevidamente llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

"NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO LUFFYYYY!" y claro las patadas voladoras no se hicieron esperar una vez más…

 _El Pandemonium continuó un rato más… otro día más de aventuras para la tripulación más chiflada del mundo._

 **End.**

* * *

Darth Kaoru:  
MWAHAHHAA! HABEIS DISFRUTADO BASTARDOS?

 ***CRACK*** Darth Kaoru cae noqueada…

Kaoru L.O.P (sosteniendo un bate en la mano): Lo siento Nakamas, no sé qué me poseyó…. Volveré a escribir creciendo con los Mugiwara en cuento me libere del lado oscuro.

Nos leemos!


	2. Citas Pirata

Hola chicos! Antes que nada, LO SIENTO MUCHO; siento no haber publicado antes, pero es que bueno, estuve un poco desanimada, pero la verdad, luego de varios mensajes privados que me llegaron, la verdad que ustedes son lo máximo y me dan animos para continuar siempre!

Me toca el corazón que muchos de ustedes se acuerden de mi de pronto y se tomen la molestia de preguntarme si estoy bien (o si sigo viva jaja).

NO DEJARE CRECIENDO CON LOS MUGIWARA, pero a veces me trabo un poco y bueno,... pero prometo que actualizaré ese fic pronto.

pero ahora..

 **DARTH KAORU:** SILENCIO! MALDITA EMPALAGOSA

 **KAORU LOP:** OTRA VEZ TU? NOOO! VETE, VETE DEMONIO PERVERTIDO, VUELVE A TU CUEVA!

 **DARTH KAORU:** *le muestra un fanart candente a su contraparte y algunos fics nuevos de sus nakamas autores favoritos*

 **KAORU-LOP:** Ohh interesante... muy interesante! NOO! DEJA DE TENTARME! MALDICION!... oye y tienes la liga de ese doujin?

 **DARTH KAORU** : Aqui tienes...

 **KAORU-LOP:** (se retira con papelitos ensangrentados en la nariz a leer los fanfics de sus buenos nakamas Falkner Zero y Lady Epona)

 **DARTH KAORU:** MWAHAHAA CAYO! Y AHORA MORTALES! DISFRUTAD!

* * *

 _Esta historia trascurre un par de meses luego de la parte 1, Nami y Luffy llevan unos pocos meses de casados y sucede antes de "Como Enviado del Cielo"_

* * *

 **LAS JOYAS DE LA CORONA**  
PARTE 2  
by Kaoru Likes One Piece

Aunque la bella navegante de los Mugiwara había madurado bastante con los años y se había se convertido en una mujer hermosa y... mucho mas paciente que antaño, su flamante nuevo esposo siempre encontraba maneras creativas para hacerla enfurecer...

Y es que Nami estaba convencida de tener la razón en esta disputa! Es decir... está bien que fueran ricos, que fueran los piratas más estúpidamente millonarios de todo el mundo, pero... hacer una fiesta tan extravagante, invitar una isla entera! Que durara tres días y tres noches?!

Si, es cierto... habían contratado un espectáculo circense que Nami tenía que admitir, fue muy divertido... y también el escenario que construyeron con plataformas iluminadas... y los números musicales!

Vamos, si, fue una fiesta épica... pero... según ella

PERO SU BOVEDA NO TENIA PORQUE SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

La bóveda del Sunny, en una de sus paredes, tenía pintada una escala de niveles, donde por cada rayita de la escala, Nami estimaba que había un billón de berrys y normalmente la raya más alta de la escala le llegaba a joven reina a la altura de la cintura, por lo que, la riqueza se apilaba tanto que prácticamente podía nadar en oro y joyas… pero….

Nami estaba rabiosa, habían gastado tanto dinero, que la bóveda del Sunny había bajado 1 nivel! Eran como 1 billon de Berrys! EN SOLO UNA FIESTA!

Cuando vio la cuenta, perdió la fuerza en las piernas y casi se desvanece, y a pesar de haberle dado una paliza a Luffy, seguía malhumorada.

Aunque habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta en la cama Luffy bien podía haberse acostado a dormir con un cubo de hielo, ya que ella era la segunda noche que le daba la espalda, y durante el día, lo miraba con reproche.

Y no es que tampoco el excelentísimo Rey ayudara a la situación diciendo cosas totalmente innecesarias como

 _Nami nos queda mucho dinero no es para tanto!_  
 _Aun sigues enojada por eso? Que tacaña eres!_  
 _YA NAMI CORTALA CON ESA CARA!_

 _(esto último fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho)_

Era la primer pelea 'seria' que tenían (por así decirlo) desde que se habían casado… al principio Luffy estaba enojado de que ella siguiera enojada por una tontería así, (los dos son tercos como mulas) pero después de un par de días... el se veía miserable. La verdad es que se había acostumbrado a las atenciones de Nami... y ya le hacían falta.

Aquella tarde Luffy se encontraba entonces desparramado sobre el barandal de babor, casi colgando con la mitad del cuerpo afuera como si de una goma derretida se tratara... se veía miserable.

Usopp se le acercó con las manos en la cintura y comentó

"Asumo que Nami sigue enojada…"

"Ya le dije que lo siento y aun así sigue enojada Usopp" - contestó Luffy gimoteando… Usopp suspiró y se rascó la pequeña barba,

"Luffy… bueno es que dices _lo siento_ , pero hombre! Lo dices de una manera donde parece que no lo sintieras pero para nada…"

El capitán hizo una mueca, y luego gritó, "ES QUE EN REALIDAD NO LO SIENTO! LA FIESTA ESTUVO GENIAL A QUE SI USOPP!"- gritó de pronto dando un brinco entusiasmado y buscando la mirada de su amigo.

"EN VERDAD SI!" - gritó Usopp contagiándose, se aferró del hombro de Luffy y alzó su brazo al aire y exclamó:

"EL ACTO CIRCENSE!"

"LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!" - Agregó Chopper acercándose y contagiándose de alegría.

"TODA ESA COMIDA DELICIOSA!"-Aulló Luffy babeando al recordar toda esa carne que consumió.

"FIESTA, YEAHHH FIESTA YEAHHH!" - Canturrearon al grito Luffy, Usopp y Chopper bailando el can can, con el doctor colgando de los dos,

"Yohoho? Tendremos otra fiesta?" - Preguntó Brook apareciendo de pronto al escuchar aquel griterío.

Franky, que había estado al timón se aproximó,

"Otra fiesta tan pronto? No lo se Mugiwara, no estaba la sister muy enojada todavía por todo el dinero que gastamos?"

Luffy dejó de brincar y puso una mirada determinada, llevándose las manos a la cintura, y con resolución y firmeza dijo

"Eso no importa, la fiesta estuvo genial además los piratas deben tener fiestas y siendo el Rey De los Piratas entonces eso quiere decir que mis fiestas tienes que ser las mejores de todas las fiestas piratas!"- afirmó con el mentón firme y asintiendo.

"CLARO QUE SI CAPITAN!" - Coreó Chopper con una risa.

"ASI SE DICE CAPITAN!" - agregó Usopp.

"Así se dice Mugiwara! FESTEJEMOS CON UN DON! WHO CARES ABOUT MONEEEYYYY" - gritó Franky exuberantemente.

"ESO ES FRANKY! A QUIEN LE IMPORTA EL DINERO!" - aulló Luffy…

"A MI ME IMPORTA!" - Desafió Nami desde el barandal del segundo piso, apareciendo de pronto, su presencia tan imponente que pareció ensombrecer a todos los hombres de cubierta… Usopp juraría que escuchó relámpagos y truenos…. Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás y se encogieron un poco, con Chopper temblando y escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de Usopp (de manera incorrecta…)

"Na…mi" - gruñó Luffy, "Ya te dije que tenemos mucho dinero!"- masculló el ya harto de tener esta discusión.

Ella bajó la escalera lateral lentamente, portaba un vestido veraniego naranja oscuro, corto adelante pero que tenia una gran cola en capas atrás que le llegaba a los tobillos, y el mismo tenía un escote y se anudaba detrás de su nuca, por supuesto, además usaba collares, aretes y adornos de puro oro, meneaba las caderas y su semblante parecía demasiado sereno mientras que los demás se iban apartando de Luffy, que se quedó ahí parado, tan incauto, tan inocente, tan tonto… y tan valiente.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Usopp, siguiendo hacia su nariz todo el recorrido, donde el tirador tragó saliva ante la tensión del ambiente. La gota calló lentamente desde su nariz hacia el suelo…

Sin vacilar, Luffy le sostuvo la mirada a su mujer.

"COMO QUE EL DINERO NO IMPORTA?!" - gritó ella de pronto, el cabello y sombrero de Luffy volando hacia atrás como si enfrentara una turbonada de aire. Y luego ella se quedó con el mismo semblante sereno, solo de pie frente a el, con una mirada neutral y expectante.

Luffy se quitó el sombrero y lo sacudió, "Pues eso Nami, no importa, tenemos mucho, y ya me cansé de estar discutiendo esto contigo, el tesoro no es solo tuyo, es de todos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en gastarlo en la fiesta" - explicó el, muy tranquilo.

A Nami se le abrieron los ojos en impresión ante el tono tan final, maduro, (elocuente) y sobre todo, comandante que no le dejaba lugar a argumentos ni discusiones, por que era.. la pura verdad.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y dijo… "Dijiste que lo sentías"- y los demás fueron escurriéndose hacia atrás, dejando a Luffy solo en este mano a mano…

"Y es verdad Nami"- Comenzó el, se puso el sombrero firmemente, "Siento que seas tan tacaña" agregó.

Un coro de Uhhhs, audibles se escuchó por lo bajo, y por alguna extraña razón Brook soltó un micrófono que misteriosamente sostenía en su mano, el mismo hizo un golpe seco en la cubierta…. y ella abrió los ojos en impresión, entonces la mujer cogió coraje y le agarró la mejilla a Luffy, estirándosela, en su dedo anular brillaba un fino anillo de bodas.

"SI YO NO CUIDARA DE NUESTRAS FINANZAS YA ESTARIAMOS POBRES DE NUEVO!" espetó violentamente.

Era el mismo argumento una y otra vez, y Luffy estaba harto, antes que ella pudiera golpearlo o hacer algo más, le aferró la muñeca con firmeza y le apartó la mano con cierta gentileza, lo que obligó a que la mujer le soltara la mejilla y la misma se volviera normal.

"Nami, se terminó, no voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo"- afirmó él calándole la mirada, sosteniéndosela sin vacilar.

"LUFFY"- Gruñó ella enojada

"NAMI!"- Contestó el igual de intenso, al mismo tiempo, ambos con fuego en los ojos enfrentándose frente a frente.

"ERES IMPOSIBLE!"  
"ERES UNA PESADA!"

Se gritaron, y luego ella se volteó y levantó el mentón,

"No te molestes en ir a la habitación en la noche"- mencionó fríamente.

"BIEN! Mejor para mi! Así no tendré que darme un baño tampoco! Blehhh!"- y se jaló el párpado y le sacó la lengua a su espalda, por lo que la mujer apretó los puños, gruñó y se marchó enfurecida.

Usopp le palmeó la espalda a Luffy, Franky le dijo, "Sorry"

Pero el capitán se quedó serio ahí, inmóvil mirando la espalda de la mujer que se marchaba escalera arriba y rumbo hacia el cuarto de navegación, donde ella era ama y señora.

"Luffy?" preguntó Usopp luego de un momento…

"Tengo hambre" murmuró el susodicho que… no se veía muy contento… se marchó a buscar comida hacia la cocina….

Horas más tarde Nami pasaba por la cocina, donde le pidió a Sanji que le llevara la cena al cuarto de navegación, según ella, tenía trabajo atrasado…

"Nami-swan, segura que no quieres que le de una paliza a ese idiota? Mira que hacerte pasar por estos disgustos! Digo… la fiesta fue genial! ….pero… pero mi Nami-swan merece todo el dinero del mundo!"- canturreó mientras le preparaba la bandeja de comida.

"Gracias Sanji-kun pero no... es algo que ese idiota tiene que entender"

Sanji suspiró, y luego no pudo evitar decir, "Claro que si mi Nami-swaaan! Una hermosa dama como tu puede ser tan tacaña y miserable con su dinero como lo desee!"

Ella abrió la boca en sorpresa, sabía que Sanji pretendía un cumplido y sin embargo dicho asi sonaba muy feo… solo suspiró y se puso las manos en la cintura, se volteó, "Solo llévame la cena más tarde Sanji-kun, gracias"

"Claro que si Nami-swaaan" - Canturreó el cocinero...

Nami se retiró…

Luffy le restó importancia a todo por supuesto, no hizo mucho comentario sobre que Nami no cenó en el comedor, y en la noche comentó que sería super divertido dormir con los demás, como si fuera un camping, y de verdad, al principio, entre bromas, pedos, y chistes malos se pasaron un buen rato divirtiéndose y riendo a más no poder…

Pero cuando los primeros ronquidos comenzaron, cuando la habitación quedó en silencio, Luffy comenzó a voltearse una y otra vez, sentía su vieja litera super pequeña e incómoda, nada que ver con su lujosa cama King Size, de colchón hecho con nube isla y sabanas de seda fabricadas en un país remoto, y cómo… como era que de alguna manera se sentía un poco solo si estaba rodeado de todos sus nakamas?

Se quedó mirando el techo, muy incómodo hasta que el sueño le venció…

Nami usaba un hermoso camisón blanco cortito de seda, estaba muy feliz leyendo un libro en su cama con todos los cojines en su espalda, sin nadie que le molestara en su hermosa habitación, sus lentes en la nariz, una luz tenue de su mesita de noche era su único acompañante.

Luego de un rato sin embargo... el silencio era desolador... su habitación se sentía vacía y sin vida... dejó el libro, apagó la luz.. Se volteó en la cama para dormir, no podía...

Se dio vuelta una y mil veces... pero la cama le parecía de pronto, enorme, fría, entonces abrazó una almohada sin darse cuenta... y cada sonido del navio la mantenía despierta, las olas, el mar, usualmente sonidos re-confortantes, ahora le interrumpían el sueño en sobresaltos...

Pasaron horas hasta que finalmente y sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

La mañana siguiente, Nami tuvo que maquillarse mas de lo normal para disimular sus ojeras, y a desgano se dirigió al comedor... donde todos sus nakamas estaban ya a la mitad del desayuno y Luffy por supuesto, comía de manera entusiasta.

Le dieron los buenos días, con Luffy que muy apenas levantó la mirada de su comida y siguió ingiriendo como si nada, y Sanji por supuesto, comenzó con su rutina diaria de darle una sarta de cumplidos enormes, mientras los demás hacían conversación intentando normalizar el ambiente.

De pronto Luffy acabó de comer,

"Yosh! Estaba delicioso Sanji! Nami cuanto falta para la siguiente isla?" Preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ella se quedó estática un momento, luego frunció las cejas y pensó para si misma, que él se estaba haciendo tonto y esperando que la situación se disipara por si sola, y pues, ya no era tanto por el dinero sino por el principio de tener razón! (era por el dinero en el fondo).

Ella contesto con naturalidad, fría, y al grano,  
"Si el viento sigue como hasta ahora, nos quedan dos días de navegación hasta la próxima isla, capitán. Franky, fija rumbo a noreste, y los demás, a sus puestos entonces" ordenó.

Todos asintieron rápidamente y pronto el Sunny se movía luego del grito de Luffy, "PARTIMOS!"

Poco después Nami se recargaba en el barandal lateral de estribor, una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Te ves cansada….mala noche?" Preguntó Robin aproximándose con cautela.

"No..." Contestó la navegante.

"Cuánto tiempo planeas llevarle la ley del hielo a Luffy? Se que a los chicos se les pasó la mano con los gastos... pero has de admitir que la fiesta fue memorable" afirmó la mujer de manera muy locuaz.

"Quién te nombró abogada de Luffy?" Dijo Nami de manera aburrida y propinándole una mirada de soslayo, Robin solo sonrió un poco.

"No me gusta ver a ninguno de los dos tristes" afirmó la morocha.

Fingiendo indignación, la navegante levantó el mentón, "PSH, quién está triste! Definitivamente yo NO, y Luffy? Anda por ahí jugando con Chopper y Usopp como si nada"

"Estás segura de eso Nami? Veo más maquillaje del normal en tu rostro..."

La navegante solo chistó, "Nunca se te escapa nada verdad?"

La morocha solo sonrió en complicidad y luego dijo, "Bueno, solo espero que arreglen las cosas pronto Nami" y sin mas, Robin desapareció con un puf, lo cual hizo que Nami se sorprendiera un poco, pero luego levantó la vista y la vio recostada en su sillón playero reclinable, leyendo cómodamente.

Y así pasó todo el día, con las interacciones de la pareja a un mínimo, entonces Luffy, que no era para nada rencoroso (al menos con la gente que aprecia) en algún momento de la tarde se aproximó a ella, que estaba recostada en una silla reclinable, leyendo.

"Hey Nami, crees que la próxima isla sea divertida?"

Ella solo arrugó la nariz, molesta de que el actuara como que todo era normal, "No lo se, pero supongo que encontrarás la forma de divertirte, tal vez derrochando mas dinero" dijo ella secamente sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

"Nammmiii" chilló Luffy ya algo molesto, "Ya no estés enojada" se quejó haciendo una mueca.

Ella solo bajó su libro molestamente y dijo, "Planeas disculparte?"

El apretó el puño, "Ya te dije que no tengo porqué disculparme Nami"

Ella se encogió de hombros, dio vuelta la página y dijo, "Como quieras entonces" siguió leyendo como si nada.

"Bien" comentó él secamente y chistó enojado, se volteó sin decir más, de lo contrario iban a comenzar a pelear de nuevo, y eso ya lo tenía harto.

Zoro pasó junto a Luffy en ese momento secamente dijo, "Tsh, ahí tienes, te querías casar con el diablo y ahora pagas las consecuencias, lo siento por ti capitán" acabó dándole una palmada a Luffy en el hombro

"AWUCH MALDITA BRUJA!" Aulló el espadachín cuando un libro le pegó secamente en la nuca.

Espadachín y navegante comenzaron a discutir y mejor Luffy se escurrió de allí, se fue a la cocina y tomó asiento frente a la barra, arrojando su cuerpo sobre la misma.

Sanji se encontraba lavando los platos y ya casi acababa.

"Luffy, aun ni acabo de lavar lo de la comida, así que mejor o me ayudas o te vas…"

El susodicho solo apoyó su cabeza en la barra y comenzó a pasar su dedo como haciendo dibujos invisibles sobre la superficie, se veía… miserable

"Ne Sanji… dame carne"

El rubio suspiró y sacó una pequeña brocheta de carne que tenia reservada para darle a Luffy como snack, "Aquí tienes" entregó, resignado.

"GRACIAS SANJI!" y con gusto el capitán se comió todo mientras el rubio acababa, Sanji sintió mucho silencio mientras terminaba de lavar, y cuando finalizó suspiró contento de que su cocina estaba impecable, pensando que Luffy ya se había marchado hacía mucho tiempo, se sorprendió cuando volteo y lo vio ahí todavía, tirado sobre la barra haciendo pucheros.

"Luffy ya no te voy a dar mas snacks!"

"Ne.. Sanji… como hago para que Nami me perdone?" preguntó de la nada

Sanji solo suspiró y se sentó junto al capitán, le picó la frente con un dedo, "Primero que nada debería darte vergüenza hacer pasar a mi dulce Nami-swan por estos disgustos!"

"PERO SANJI! LA FIESTA ESTUVO MUY DIVERTIDA!"

Sanji suspiró, "Ya lo sé baka, pero a una mujer como mi hermosa Nami-swan todo se le perdona"

Luffy solo hizo una mueca incómoda dando a entender que no estaba muy de acuerdo.

"OYE, quieres que te ayude o no?!" - espetó Sanji molesto, se prendió un cigarro tras tres intentos y luego le dio una calada, apoyando el codo inclinado en la mesada.

"Ya no quiero que Nami esté enojada, pero tampoco voy a pedirle perdón" - Afirmó el capitán muy serio.

"Egoísta como siempre eh"

"Shishishishi"

Sanji le dio otra calada a su cigarro, "Pues, haz algo bonito por ella, regálale unas flores"

"A Nami le gusta mas el oro, a Robin le gustan las flores"

"Bueno entonces sácala a una cita en la próxima isla, llévala a un lugar elegante a comer o algo"

"Hmm… Sanji siempre salimos todos a comer y asi, y además Nami solo se la pasará quejando de que gastamos mucho dinero en comida"

"Ohh un paseo bajo la luna con una bonita serenata!"- dijo Sanji ensoñado, imaginando una escena así, con él como protagonista

"Deahh Sanji, eso lo hacemos a cada rato, Brook siempre nos toca una canción cuando nos ve en la noche en la cubierta"

Sanji hizo una mueca, era verdad, aunque los momentos no eran planeados por Luffy, siempre la parejita tenía esos momentos bonitos donde se quedaban mirando las estrellas.

El cocinero se pasó una mano por el cabello, se le acababan las ideas,

"Sanji!" comenzó Luffy algo molesto, "Siempre dices que sabes mucho de chicas pero tus ideas son muy tontas"

"Oye! Maldito gomu yo no soy el que está peleado con su mujer, y tengo muchas" dijo sonriendo tras su cigarro, "Además, tu deberías saber lo que le gusta, te casaste con ella no? "- Le picó la frente a Luffy, - "Solo piensa un poco, a una mujer le gustan las sorpresas y los detalles especiales, solo piensa en algo que a ella le guste tanto que se olvide de que está enojada contigo"

"Hmm…." - Dijo Luffy cruzado de brazos, luego su rostro se puso rojo, luego ladeó la cabeza y se puso a sudar, se llevó el índice a la cien, concentrándose demasiado...

Sanji se sorprendió y exclamó ,

"Tranquilo! Tranquilo! Tampoco te derritas el cerebro, gomu de mierda" -

entonces Luffy azotó la mesada con la palma y gritó

"YOSH! Ya se! Ya se! Eh Gracias Sanji!"- Y sin decir más se puso de pie y salió corriendo como un loco,

Sanji solo suspiró y en sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa agridulce… Nami se había casado con un idiota… pero era un idiota que obviamente la quería muchísimo y procuraba por su felicidad…

El capitán corrió fuera de la cocina y lanzó un brazo hacia el mástil, donde saltó hacia la ventana de la torre de vigilancia y se asomó,

Zoro, que estaba concentrado haciendo pesas de pronto se encontró con el rostro de Luffy aplastado en la ventana, que gritó,

"OI ZORO!"

Zoro soltó la pesa de un sobresalto y la misma casi aplasta su pie, espantado gritó, "Baka! Que haces ahí", Luffy le golpeó la ventana y el espadachín solo chistó y se aproximó, abriendo la ventana,

"No puedes entrar por la escotilla como una persona normal?"

"Shishishi, es que estaba apurado.."

"Y ahora que paso?"

"Hmm, nada solo tengo una idea para que Nami ya no esté enojada"

Zoro solo se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, la verdad es que prefiero a ese demonio cuando está aplacado, asi que, buena suerte con eso capitán"

"Shishisi, bueno Zoro, necesito que…"

Y Luffy explicó su plan a su primer oficial..

El día prosiguió de manera normal, con Luffy que se veía de buen ánimo, tanto que Usopp no pudo evitar preguntar.,

"Ehh Luffy, te ves de buen humor, ya arreglaste las cosas con la señora eh?"

"Que señora?"

"Pues tu mujer, Nami"

"Ah, hahaha, no todavía no, pero tengo una idea genial"

"Vaya, y qué es Luffy? Le compraras unos dulces?" Preguntó Chopper aproximándose.

"Nop, Sanji me dijo que la sacara a una cita, y eso es lo que haré"

"Ohh… " dijeron Chopper y Usopp,

"Una cita a dónde?…. Estamos en el medio del mar" dijo el narizón.

"Ya verás Usopp, será divertido"

En eso, la mujer pasó a lo lejos, y vio al trio tan divertido que solo pudo rodar los ojos y bufar, Chopper no pudo evitar esconderse detrás de Usopp, y Luffy solo le sonrió confiado, se creía victorioso, por lo que Nami, malinterpretando, levantó el mentón y se fue.

Como la suerte usualmente acompañaba a Luffy, para cuando el atardecer empezó a pintar el horizonte, a lo lejos algo se pudo divisar, y Zoro anunció por el altavoz

"Oi Senchou! Lo que estabas esperando."

A Luffy se le iluminó la mirada y fue corriendo a la proa a ver si podía ver lo mismo que Zoro, una sonrisa brillante se pintó en su rostro cuando en efecto, comprobó que se aproximaba un barco enemigo, de esos tantos que les atacaban regularmente en su búsqueda por derrocar al Rey Pirata.

"A ver Luffy si vas a hacer esto vas a hacerlo con estilo" dijo Usopp que le jaló del brazo, llevándolo a la habitación donde le brindó apoyo táctico.

Nami había bajado del cuarto de navegación y se encontraba ahora en cubierta, iba vestida de shorts azules y un top amarillo, con la coleta recogida, se volteó hacia sus nakamas y preguntó

"Enemigos?"

"Lo mas probable, vienen derecho a nosotros" Dijo Robin con una sonrisa. "Pero yo que tu, iría a cambiarme para la ocasión"

"Ocasión?"- Preguntó Nami, confundida. Robin solo sonrió como lo hace, con esa mueca que dice que sabe algo que tu no.

"Yosh!" gritó Luffy al emerger en la cubierta, seguido por Usopp, traía un hermoso tapado color verde aqua que a la vez de alguna manera se le veía regal, pantalones negros, un pañuelo anudado a la cintura de color oro y una cadena gruesa colgada del cuello que le atravesaba el pecho, se veía bastante como un capitán pirata muy elegante y adinerado.

Se aproximó a la navegante que levantó una ceja al ver su apariencia, y el, confiado le dijo,

"Oi Nami, que haces ahí parada, ve a cambiarte que vamos a una cita" Afirmó.

"Nani?" preguntó ella, confundida. Y luego arruinó la nariz, "Espera un momento, aun tenemos asunt…"

Luffy estiró la mano, la tomó del antebrazo y la atrajo hacia el,

"Nami, nos iremos a una cita Pirata shishishi"

"Cita pirata?" repitió, confundida.

"Aja! Sanji dijo que a las chicas les gustan las citas y que haga algo que te guste a ti, asi que pensé, pues a Nami le gusta el oro, las aventuras y robar"

Apuntó al barco enemigo

"Robemos ese barco pirata Nami, tu y yo jajaja, será muy divertido"

Nami abrió la boca en sorpresa… conocía bien a Luffy, sabía que el que el se hubiera tomado la molestia de hablar con Sanji y encima pensar en todo ese plan… pues…

Ella se quedó boquiabierta un momento, solo observando en sorpresa y luego, no lo pudo evitar, le salió directo del corazón… "ESPERO QUE TENGAN MUCHO ORO!" Chilló, feliz y agregó, "Iré a cambiarme! Ya regreso!" y salió dejando polvo en la cubierta

Los demás sonrieron en complicidad y Luffy por supuesto se veía muy satisfecho.

Salió ella poco después con un top de bikini aquamarino shorts blancos, unas botas largas de cuero color ambar, collares de oro, y brazales haciendo juego, se colocó una capa que hacía juego con la de Luffy, estaba fresco y eran capas elegantes que les habían obsequiado en la isla Gyoshin.

Se veia como toda una reina por supuesto.

Para cuando emergió el navío enemigo estaba ya muy cerca, y comenzaban a disparar balas de cañón que los Mugiwara repelían.

"Que se diviertan" dijo Robin en lo que Luffy le pasaba un brazo alrededor a su mujer y estiraba el otro hacia el otro barco

"ESPERA LUFYYYYYY KYAAAAAAAA!" - Gritó Nami que nunca acababa de acostumbrarse a que Luffy se lanzara como un bolido.

El barco enemigo era imponente, tres veces más grande que el Sunny, con velas negras y una bandera con emblema de media calavera que tenia un hacha partiendo la misma por el medio.

Al aterrizar (de manera sorprendentemente gentil) Luffy bajó a Nami y sonrió hacia la tripulación enemiga, vestidos de aspecto rudo,, que le observaba con mucho odio y ansiedad, el capitán enemigo, era un hombre enorme de piel trigueña que traía el torso tatuado desnudo, con dos hombreras de cuero con picos, pantalones grises ajustados y un cinturon muy grueso de cuero, era calvo, de unos treinta años y musculoso como una montaña, su rostro se encontraba tatuado en uno de sus lados con diseños geométricos, un arete adornaba su oreja derecha.

El resto de su tripulación, numerosa, apenas tenía unos pocos personajes notables, como aquellos, había muchos piratas fuertes que habían logrado superar los desafíos de Paraíso, pero que no daban el ancho para el Nuevo Mundo... Aun así... se valía que soñaran.

"Mugiwara! He esperado años por este momento! Te derrotaré y me quedaré con el One Piece" exclamó con una voz profunda.

Luffy sonrió de costado, solo se volteó hacia Nami y le dijo muy tranquilo,

"Nami siéntate un rato sobre el barandal, yo me encargo de estos tipos"

Ella sonrió y sin pensarlo se sentó sobre el barandal lateral, cruzando las piernas,

"Diviértete, pero no te canses mucho" dijo ella guiñándole el ojo y luego comenzó a inspeccionarse las uñas, las cuales tenían manicura color naranja.

"OYE! No nos des la espalda tan casual como si nada!" Gritó el capitán enemigo y anunció para el mundo

"SOY DARIUS MANO DE HACHA! Y SERE EL PROXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS MUGIWARA"

Luffy se picó la nariz, "Oye pero por qué mano de hacha si tus manos son normales?"

"POR ESTO!" Dijo el tipo cuando su mano se convirtió en una gigante y pesada hacha, "SOY UN HOMBRE HACHA PORQUE COMI LA ONO ONO NO MI!" Gritó

"Uy que genial"! Exclamó el rey pirata, interesado, el filo del hacha le golpéo la cabeza de lleno, la frente de Luffy se volvió negra solo en el punto de contacto.

El capitán enemigo abrió los ojos en sorpresa y retiró la mano adolorida dando un salto hacia atrás, "Pero qué diablos! Es haki de armamento, pero... pero yo también lo usé! Debí partirte la cabeza como un melón"

Luffy sonrió de costado, "Eso solo si tu voluntad fuera mas grande que la mia". Preparó el puño, y el capitán enemigo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y nervioso ordenó apuntando a Nami con el dedo,

"A la mujer! Agarren a la mujer y captúrenla!"

Su tripulación se movió de inmediato y Luffy se enfureció en un instante, "HEY! NI lo piensen!" Ordenó con una oleada de haki, lo que hizo que la mayoría de los hombres se desplomaran con espuma en su boca sin siquiera poder aproximarse a Nami y que la cubierta bajo él se resquebrajara de la pura intensidad de su espíritu.

"Tramposo deja a Nami fuera de esto, estamos en una cita"

La mujer guiñó y le saco la lengua al enemigo,

Darious estaba pasmado, "MUGIWARA! HE ENTRENADO! SORTEADO MIL PELIGROS EN ESTE MAL TRAICIONERO HE SANGRADO EN FIERAS BATALLAS ESPERANDO ESTE MOMENTO! Y TU TE LO TOMAS COMO ALGO SIN IMPORTANCIA!"

"Yo siempre me tomo las peleas enserio! Solo es que Nami estaba enojada porque gastamos mucho dinero en una fiesta y Sanji me dijo que hiciera algo bonito por ella para que me perdone"

Explicó innecesariamente, la mujer solo suspiró quizá algo enternecida, y los hombres restantes del enemigo que no estaban noqueados, asintieron efusivamente

 _-Yo también me esforzaría para que un bombón así me perdone_

 _-Haría lo que fuera por esos melones_

 _-Quién pudiera tener una mujer asi! Que envidia!_

"A CALLAR IDIOTAS, ATAQUEN!" gritó el capitán.

Luffy sonrió de costado y comenzó a repartir puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, le caían enemigos como oleadas humanas y luego los puños se repartían por todos lados, haciéndolos volar, Nami sabía que Luffy ni se molestaba en usar técnicas especiales. El carcajeaba entretenido repartiendo puro puño limpio.

"Luffy~" canturreó Nami después de observarlo un rato, entretenida, "Iré a buscar el cuarto de tesoro" saltó del barandal y antes de desaparecer por una puerta dijo, "Diviértete pero no tardes mucho" le guiñó el ojo.

"Un! Iré enseguida Nami" contestó y luego sonrió hacia sus enemigos, "A ver! Quién mas quiere una paliza!"

Ella le sonrió y procedió por la puerta, poco después un destello enorme indicaba que la poderosa mujer se había cargado con los guardias que vigilaban aquel pasillo interior.

Nami escuchaba los sonidos de batalla mientras recorría el pasillo de aquel barco, le martillaba el corazón emocionada pensando con qué clase de botín podía encontrarse, ya que esos tipos se veían lo suficientemente poderosos como para cargar un buen tesoro.

Dobló una esquina y se encontró con la despensa... iba a pasar de largo pero... bueno Luffy se había esforzado en hacer algo bonito por ella... entró y cogió un saco y comenzó a echar carne e incluso embutidos que fue encontrando... sonrió cuando al abrir una alacena cerrada encontró una botella de ron de buena marca.

De pronto un gran estruendo sacudió todo el barco y casi se cae, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared de madera del pasillo, se escucharon grujidos varios y luego tan solo silencio. Seguro Luffy le había insertado el puño al capitán enemigo y ya había acabado todo.

Siguió buscando.

Fuera, Luffy sonrió cuando su oponente quedó incrustado en los tablones de madera de la cubierta, sus oficiales mas fuertes habían intentado ayudar pero simplemente no pudieron hacer nada contra el hombre más fuerte del mundo que para el Rey Pirata había sido un buen ejercicio para calentar el cuerpo…

"Hey Nami ya acabé!" Gritó Luffy tomando otra puerta diferente de la que ella había ingresado, siguiendo otro corredor... la mayoría de los piratas que quedaban bajo cubierta solo se encogían de miedo al verlo o se desmayaban sin que el usara haki, Luffy les ignoró y prosiguió varios corredores, perdiéndose en el enorme navío el cual en su interior era como laberinto.

Finalmente, al bajar una escalera encontró una puerta cerrada que se notaba diferente a las demás, era de metal, curioso la abrió de un golpe dejándola toda abollada, su rostro se iluminó

"Yosh!" exclamó cuando una bóveda de oro se presentó frente a él, era una habitación decorada con pinturas al óleo seguramente robadas, barriles que cargaban armas finas y en el suelo esparcidos pilas con una gran cantidad de oro y joyas, un escritorio a un costado con balanzas indicaban que alguien hacía la contabilidad en ese lugar

Contento tomó el pasillo nuevamente y gritó, "oi NAMI!"

"LUFFY!" Escuchó y luego la vio aparecer al final del pasillo,

 **"ENCONTRE MUCHA CARNE!"**

 **"ENCONTRE MUCHO ORO!"**

Gritaron los dos emocionados al mismo tiempo, sonrieron y se encontraron a mitad de camino, Nami cargando un gran costal que entregó, "Dónde está el oro?" preguntó con prisa, y Luffy apuntó mientras se apuraba a tomar el enorme morral.

La mujer chilló en emoción al descubrir la bóveda y se lanzó hacia el dinero, "Ohh siiii, tesoro tesoro!" gritó arrodillándose frente al mismo y enterrando sus manos en las monedas, a Luffy siempre le daba mucha alegría verla así de emocionada.

Por su parte el arrojó su capa al suelo, quedando con el torso desnudo y adornado con su gruesa cadena y el sombrero colgando del cordel en su espalda, abrió el morral sonriendo al encontrar tanta comida, misma que empezó a ingerir de inmediato.

Nami se quitó también su capa y la colocó en el suelo junto a la de Luffy, se arrodilló sobre la misma y comenzó a contar,

"Tenemos que buscar sacos o algo para cargar todo esto para irnos de aqui" comentó la mujer analizando los alrededores.

"Tranquila Nami, todos los enemigos están noqueados, además yo estoy aquí y te protegeré. Ten, bebe" - dijo pasándole la botella de ron, que primero descorchó con los dientes.

Nami sonrió y le dio un trago, y luego asintió, acomodándose junto a Luffy mientras él se recargaba en la pila de oro, muy relajado masticando un trozo de carne curada que le sabía deliciosa.

"Hmm… debe haber como unos cuatrocientos millones aquí…" comentó la mujer contenta, antes de darle un sorbo a la botella de ron. Y luego agregó con falso enojo, "Pero eso no cubre lo de la fiesta ehh"

"Hahaha" carcajeó Luffy y luego sonrió de costado, con un dejo de malicia "Bueno entonces Nami, tendremos que robar más barcos"

A ella se le iluminó el rostro y enamorada, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del capitán, "Eso suena muy bien capitán"

Luffy sonrió y la rodeó con su brazo libre, y luego al acabar el trozo de carne tomó la botella de ron y le dio un trago, se veían ambos muy cómodos, anidados sobre sus lujosas capas, rodeados de oro.

El capitán tomó otro trozo y le dio una mordida, y luego sin pensarlo ofreció, "Está buena, quieres un poco Nami?"

Ella no tenía tanta hambre, pero estaba en una actitud conciliadora, y sabía que Luffy le compartiera de su carne pues.. era importante para él.

Ella le dio un mordisco, estaba grasosa pero rica, y sus labios se cubrieron de una capa saladita de aceite que brilló ante la luz cálida de las lámparas de la habitación.  
El rey pirata se quedó extasiado un momento, mirando esa boca suculenta y su mano se aproximó al rostro de Nami, donde le pasó el pulgar sobre su labio, "Shishishi Nami, te quedó un poco de…. " la frase se le cortó cuando le mujer le capturó el pulgar con la boca y simplemente se lo succionó con propósito, pasando la lengua por toda la extensión del mismo… a el se le ensancharon los ojos, tomado por sorpresa ante el rio de sensaciones que esto comenzaba a provocarle.

"hmmm, a ti también te había quedado salsa en la mano" mencionó ella. Impulsivamente, el se lanzó sobre la mujer, primero besándola y pasando su lengua desesperadamente sobre los carnosos labios, saboreando la combinación de la mujer que amaba, con el sabor de la comida que más disfrutaba en el mundo.

Ella no pudo evitar un sonido placentero que se escapó de los labios, mientras que sus manos rondaban por todo el pecho de Luffy, que bajo sus dedos siempre podía sentir la fortaleza escondida de su pareja. El, siempre tan ansioso no reparó en comenzar a jalar de la ropa de la mujer, de su top con el que intentó en vano forcejear, mientras que Nami, se apuró a ayudarle para que Luffy no se lo pudiera arrancar y destruir el mismo.

De similar manera la mano de Luffy bajó hasta el short de la mujer y al igual que su top, Nami se apresuró a quitarlo del medio… no había caso en quedar con la ropa destruida ….

Y antes de que Luffy se diera cuenta su pañoleta de la cintura, así como la bragueta de sus pantalones también habían sido desechos…  
ansiosos porque tenían varios días ya sin contacto, entre besos, abrazos, Luffy le rodeó un brazo detrás de la espalda y con el otro, con su elasticidad su brazo derecho se contornó alrededor de la pierna de la hermosa mujer, donde su mano acabo aferrando firmemente su gluteo, acomodándola para luego…

"Ohhhhh" gimió largo y profundo ella cuando de una firme estocada él se enterró en su ser, ambos arrojados ahí entre medio del oro, el sobre ella enmarañados los dos en ese vaivén milenario,

Ella se retorcía bajo el y le aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, los ojos apretados y su boca expeliendo constantes gemidos de satisfacción que a él, le alimentaban el paso a cada momento, no se había dado cuenta de que la había extrañado tanto…

"Nami… " susurró el apoyando su frente en el hombro de Nami, saboreando el momento, ella le abrazó aun más fuerte, entregada totalmente a sus sentimientos, y doblegada por el poderoso hombre envistiendo en ella, un grito placentero brotó del pecho de la mujer mientras su cuerpo temblaba de placer al tiempo que su interior vibraba y aferraba a su hombría.

El gruñó disfrutando cada momento hasta que ella dio un final suspiro…

"oh que ~ rico… ~" murmuró la mujer luego de un momento, toda desparramada acolchonada sobre las capas y el oro.

"Ahaha, a qué si" dijo Luffy que se apartó un poco y se quedó recostado de lado viéndola apoyado en su codo, aun todavía sin acabar pero dándole oportunidad a ella de respirar un poco, tomó un trago de la botella de ron y se la pasó a la mujer,

"Recupera energía, que esto todavía no acaba" amenazó.

Ella abrió los ojos como un venado frente a la luz del tren, "Luffy!" se quejó ante su descaro.

"Hahhaa, ne Nami, debemos tener citas piratas mas seguido, shishishishi"

"Eres de lo peor" dijo ella meneando la cabeza.

El sonrió de costado atrevidamente, "yup, por eso soy el Rey de los Piratas" afirmó, y luego con una mirada depredadora, saltó sobre ella nuevamente, que gritó "KYAAAA!"

De vuelta en el Sunny, Usopp miraba atentamente el barco enemigo con sus binoculares, y lo único que podía apreciar era la destrucción en la cubierta enemiga,

"Ese Mugiwara quedándose con toda la diversión" se quejó Franky con una mueca

Zoro, muy serio, de brazos cruzados dijo, "Era eso o que la bruja siguiera histérica, ustedes que prefieren?"

"ESO ESO!" gritaron todos menos Robin, que no pudo evitar sonreír en complicidad y Sanji que mordía un pañuelo, angustiado…

En el round dos la pareja de alguna manera había acabado con Nami boca abajo sobre el escritorio donde normalmente se hacían las cuentas, y con el rey, aun usando sus pantalones de pie enterrándose en ella una y otra vez provocándole una cacofonía de alaridos casi exagerados pero totalmente merecidos.

"Espera Luffy asi vas a romper la mesa tonto!" gritó la navegante luego de que sintió la madera crujir bajo ella…

Afuera en el pasillo, algunos enemigos se habían despertado y habían sido atraídos por el concierto en OH mayor sucediendo dentro de esa habitación, la mayoría de los hombres tragando saliva, sudando, con derrames nasales imaginando lo que podía estar pasando dentro…

Un hombre muy alto vestido de fina camisa, cabello largo y rostro afilado se aproximó, le faltaban algunos dientes y tenía el rostro morado, "Qué hacen ahí parados idiotas, entren! Mugiwara ahora estará con la guardia baja!" era el vice-capitán, pero a diferencia de su capitán (que estaba totalmente noqueado y todavía incrustado en la cubierta) había recobrado la consciencia.

Los hombres asintieron, incluso algunos pensaron en que podrían quedarse con la hermosa reina como botín para compartir entre ellos luego de matar a Luffy… alimentados por esos pensamientos perversos, alzaron sus armas al aire y se iban a lanzar por la puerta cuando…

Dentro de la habitación, luego de partir el escritorio a Luffy no le quedó más remedio que arremeter en su esposa contra la pared, ella recargada con la espalda en la pared, gemía como desquiciada disfrutando cada momento pero de pronto él se detuvo… aún aferrándola contra si agarrándola de las caderas con una mano y envolviendo su cintura con una brazo enroscado en ella, miró hacia la puerta, una expresión enfadada en su rostro.

"Luffy?" preguntó la mujer.

"Enemigos…" contestó él…

Una leve expresión de miedo pasó por el rostro de la navegante que se sintió muy vulnerable, pero el, sin moverse de su lugar solo gritó hacia la puerta.

"OI, SI SE ATREVEN A ENTRAR AQUÍ, LES ROMPO TODOS LOS HUESOS, ME ESCUCHARON?!" y lanzó una ráfaga de haki imponente que tensó todo su cuerpo y que se expandió hacia los enemigos fuera de la habitación, los cuales… cayeron como moscas con espuma en la boca.

El resopló enojado sacando vapor por la nariz, y cuando ya no pudo detectar las auras enemigas… volteó su mirada hacia Nami,

"Ne Nami… ya no hay enemigos…"

Pero la mujer solo tenía una mueca tonta en su rostro que estaba ladeado y con los ojos desenfocados…

"Nami! NAMI!" exclamó el algo nervioso cuando una risa tonta se escapó de los labios de la mujer, como si estuviera perdida en otro mundo, asustado, él le palmeó el rostro bruscamente.

"NAMI NAMI NAMI!" gritó, nervioso.

"YA! NO ME GOLPEES LA CARA ANIMAL!" rugió la mujer de pronto volviendo en si, agarrándole el rostro y estirándoselo.

Lo cual era gracioso, porque ella seguía aprisionada contra la pared, con él enterrado entre sus piernas.

"ES QUE NO ME RESPONDIAS NAMI!"

Ella, respirando laboriosamente, sin aire, alcanzó a carraspear, "Luffy… que hiciste cuando ahuyentaste a los enemigos? Qué diablos fue eso, haki?"

"Yup, por qué?"

"Porque… porque se sintió jodidamente bien! HAZ ESO DE NUEVO!" demandó la mujer agarrándole el mentón salvajemente y haciendo que la cara de Luffy se arrugara como la goma que era.

"Pero… pero Nami…"

"AHORA LUFFY!" demandó como una desquiciada meneando la cadera.

Primero el se vio sorprendido y luego… solo sonrió con ese desafío atrevido que le había hecho ganar muchas batallas.

"Es mejor que estés preparada Nami" amenazó…

Las paredes de esa bóveda estaban reforzadas con acero y sin embargo se comenzaron a pandear, los gritos de Nami iban en aumento y de pronto, Luffy tomó a Nami y se arrojó sobre ella sobre el nido de amor echo con sus capas afelpadas de fino textil color ámbar.

Ella respiraba laboriosamente, su cuerpo tonificado brillaba de sudor,

"Espera Luffy voy a explotar si sigues asi!"

Pero no le tuvieron piedad, el arremetió una vez más y se fundió en su forma, pero esta vez la tomó de las caderas acomodando su cuerpo de forma tal que las piernas de Nami se apoyaban en sus antebrazos, con la mujer en el ángulo perfecto que le permití a él zambullirse totalmente en ella, arrancándole un grito con cada estocada.

La imagen que pintaban ambos era más que erótica, con el portando el sombrero puesto, la cadena gruesa de oro sobre su pecho desnudo, sudado y bien marcado, solo son pantalones quedaban los cuales estaban desabrochados justo lo suficiente, y ella decorada en oro y totalmente desnuda únicamente enfundada con sus botas turquesa, las cuales se sacudían en el aire cada embestida.

Desesperadamente ella le aferraba con las manos arañando y surcando la espalda de su pareja, se retorcía de placer que a la vez era insoportable como si fuera a explotar, pero delicioso como si fuera a morir de gozo...

"Luffyyyy"

Ella gritó en su oído y su forma estremeciéndose una vez más fue lo que le empujó, entonces gruñendo el nombre de su compañera finalmente el rey fue saciado, temblando sobre ella durante largos momentos, extasí blanco, puro y perfecto inundando a ambos, hasta que los dos, agotados, simplemente sucumbieron sobre las capas.

Únicamente las respiraciones laboriosas se escucharon durante unos momentos, hasta que Nami tomó una bocanada de aire y finalmente se compuso un poco...

"wow" solo alcanzó a mencionar, totalmente abrumada, cada centímetro de su cuerpo caliente y cosquilleando con suaves oleadas de satisfacción que se esparcían por su forma, se sentía totalmente agotada… no era para menos ya que luego del orgasmo número cinco había dejado de contar...

"Luffy?" Preguntó ella cuando no lo sintió ni moverse ni hablar. Aun sin respuesta, le sacudió el brazo, y nerviosa por la falta de respuesta aun lo sacudió mas fuerte.

"LUFFY!"

"nghggghhh" murmuró el, se veía totalmente agotado con los ojos en blanco y la lengua de fuera, como si hubiese batallado con un yonkou.

"Luffy que te pasa!"

"Haki..." Murmuró... "ne...cesito... unos... mi...nutos..." Y luego se volvió a desmayar.

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no era momento para estar asi de débil... se reconfortó pensando que los enemigos aun estaban desmayados asi que podía relajarse un poco.

Se acomodó junto a Luffy abrazándolo,

"Te amo tonto..."

"ojghughsuhd carne..."

… Ella solo se acurrucó en él, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa..

Mas sin embargo un par de minutos después, la puerta de la bóveda se sacudió y ella dio un sobresalto, asustada...

"Luffy despierta, los enemigos están atacando otra vez!"

Pero el no daba señales, nerviosa, intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas estaban blandas como gelatina… y si se atrevía a admitirlo se sentía un poco adolorida… (aunque era su culpa) entonces como pudo se acomodó la ropa, sacó su Perfect Clima tact y mando burbujas por debajo de la puerta.

Los enemigos balbucearon

 _"Que es eso?"_

 _"Niebla?"_

 _"nubes?"_

Se escuchó del otro lado y momentos después

"WAHHHHHH!" La turba de hombres fue achicharrada del otro lado de la puerta, con la mujer aún sentada junto a su pareja inconsciente, suspirando en alivio. Calculaba que los diez minutos que Luffy necesitaba para recuperar su haki estaban por llegar, por lo que buscó en el morral de comida y sacó un gran trozo de carne embutida,

"Luffy! Carne!"

"EHh? Dónde?!" Se incorporó el sentándose como resorte, se veía medio noqueado todavía, pero lo suficientemente despierto como para agarrar la carne que Nami ofreció y acabarla de un trago.

"Luffy ya vámonos de aquí, los enemigos ya se están despertando"

El asintió atontado, mientras ella cogía un saco y arrodillada (no se podía poner de pie) fue metiendo todo el oro que podía.

"Que irresponsable eres quedándote dormido en territorio enemigo" murmuró ella.

"Que? Es tu culpa Nami, seguías gritándome, usa haki, dame más duro!"

Ella se puso toda roja y se llevó las manos a la mejilla, murmurando con pena…"Bueno pero no lo andes gritando así"

"hahahahaha" carcajeo Luffy,

"De que te ríes?" le gritó ella dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el antebrazo.

"De que ahora te de pena, y hace un momento estabas toda..."

"LUFFY!"

El solo sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, como si de pronto estuviera fascinado por ella… suspiró audiblemente.

"Y ahora que tienes?" Preguntó la mujer que seguía guardando oro en un saco...

La abrazó bruscamente y le dijo; "Nada, solo me alegra que ya no estés enojada conmigo"

Nami hizo una mueca y abanicó su cabello hacia atrás, "Pues déjeme decirle su majestad, que mientras mi bóveda de tesoro se mantenga en un nivel razonable, es decir, que recuperamos lo que se gasta, pues no hay problema"

"Nuestra bóveda... querrás decir Nami" corrigió el arrugando las cejas.

"Hmmm.."

"Nami?"

El la tomó del brazo y la obligó a encontrarle la mirada,

"Eres una tacaña" afirmó Luffy, sonriendo.

Ella respingó la nariz, y entonces, el le dio un beso rápido y brusco, casi juguetón.

Lo cual hizo que la navegante se sorprendiera... y el con una gran sonrisa continuó,

"No serias Nami si no fuera asi, y además... supongo que una Reina Pirata tiene que ser la mujer más tacaña y avara de todos los mares ne?"

Ella compartió la sonrisa cómplice, se llevó las manos a la cintura y dijo, "Pues claro que si"

Ambos compartieron una carcajada… se acomodaron las ropas y procedieron a meter todo el tesoro en dos gigantescos costales.

Resultó que Nami no se podía poner de pie, las piernas hechas gelatina y agotada totalmente, Luffy se cargó el oro en la espalda y luego procedió a levantarla estilo nupcial, pateando la puerta para abrirla y mando la misma a volar, cómicamente aplastando algunos de los enemigos que se encontraban detrás de la misma.

Entonces cuando emergieron en cubierta…

Una ronda de aplausos les esperaba por parte del resto de la tripulación enemiga que salvo el capitán y sus oficiales ya habían recuperado la consciencia… después de todo mas de dos horas pasaron desde la batalla y había caído la noche. La mujer se puso roja como tomate mientras la turba de piratas murmuraba.

 _"Nunca habíamos escuchado a una mujer gritar asi"_

 _"El Rey Pirata es un hombre entre los hombres!"_

 _"Teach me master!" gimoteó un pirata arrojándose al suelo y presionando la frente en la cubierta._

 _"Hay que tener cojones bien grandes para tirarse a una mujer tan fiera!"_

 _"Por algo es el Rey…"_

 **"CALLENSE O LES FRIO EL CULO A TODOS! PERVERTIDOS!"** gritó Nami aún en los brazos de Luffy.

Luffy solo carcajeó por lo alto, sin la más mínima pena dijo simplemente. "Gracias por el oro y la comida"

"No-no, es un placer, cuando gusten" dijo un pirata de bajo rango que obviamente estaba siendo afectado por el Haki del rey de Luffy,

Entonces con un grito de Nami, el Rey se lanzaba de nuevo a su navío, donde el resto de sus nakamas les aguardaban.

"Woahh que gran botín!" exclamó Usopp cuando Luffy dejó el gran saco de oro en la cubierta, revelando la gran cantidad de tesoro.

Luffy bajó a Nami que aun le aferraba del pecho todavía algo mareada y cansada, pero se veía muy feliz.

"Cuánto crees que sea Nami?" Preguntó Chopper con emoción.

"Como cuatroscientos millones!" contestó ella emocionada.

"Se divirtieron entonces?" preguntó Robin con una mano en el mentón y su clásica sonrisa.

Con una gran sonrisa, Luffy contestó, "Mucho Comí carne muy buena y tuvimos mucho sexo.. uhh estoy muy cansado! Sanji ¿Ya está la cena? Nami me dejó muy agotado"

Pero Sanji ya era Saiyajin nivel dios, de tanto que brillaba de furia se había vuelto de un color azulado!

"YO TE MATO! QUE LE ANDAS HACIENDO A MI NAMI SWANN!" gritó dando una patada voladora envuelto en un aura azul poderosa.

"LUFFY NO VENTILES NUESTRA INTIMIDAD!" gritó ella con dientes de tiburón apretando el puño.

"SANJI NO TE ENOJES!" aulló Luffy corriendo como un loco y tratando de esquivar las patadas, "TU ME DIJISTE QUE LLEVARA A NAMI A UNA CITA!"

"AAAAAAARGGHHHHH!"

"LUUUUFYYYYYY!"

Rápidamente, el doctor intentó interceder por su capitán, "Sanji! No es culpa de Luffy! Nami está ovulando entonces despide muchas feromonas… lo que me recuerda… ¿Te tomaste la prescripción verdad Nami? Últimamente ustedes dos están copulando mucho" (inmediatamente Franky y Brook arrimaron las cabezas en interés).

"AGHH CHOPPER DEJA DE HABLAR DE ESAS COSAS!" Se quejó Usopp con dientes de tiburón, en el fondo, Sanji seguía persiguiendo a Luffy por todos lados mientras Nami solo sacudía la cabeza..

"Fu fu fu fu" se divirtió la arqueóloga, mientras que la navegante contestaba la pregunta de Chopper,

"Si Chopper, siempre me tomo el anticonceptivo al pie de la letra"

"No lo sé Nami… sería divertido tener a un pequeño capitán corriendo por la cubierta ne?" bromeó la morocha entrando en el juego. Nami se puso roja y nerviosa gritó

"NI LO SUEÑES ROBIN! ESTE CUERPAZO NO ES PARA TENER NIÑOS!" espetó ella meneando la cadera.

* * *

"QUE ESTOY QUEEEEEEE!" gritaría la misma mujer unos meses después… pero eso nakamas mios, como bien saben, es historia de otro día.

* * *

Darth Kaoru: Espero les haya divertido esta dulce historia de amor

Kaoru LOP: *Respirando pesadamente* DULCE HISTORIA DE AMOR? *ESTAS DE BROMA; VETE YA!" patea a su contraparte en el culo y le manda volando a un rincón oscuro.

Ajem, Sorry por eso, jaja, bueno amigos, mis agradecimientos y recomendaciones a los fantasticos autores LuNa (enserio vayan y lean sus fics) Falkner Zero y Lady Epona. Y por supuesto a todos los que me escriben y me mandan mensajes; laura the Cat, Solitario, MaxOnePiece y muchos muchos mas

gracias a todos, nos leemos pronto! (no olviden comentar si les gustó )


	3. EXTRA EXTRA

**Chopper:** Aqui reportandose el Doctor Chopper con lamentables noticias para la audiencia de esta autora.

*El doctor analiza una tablilla con un informe, una gota aparece en su cabeza*

 **Chopper:** Debido a que esta autora intentó algo muy peligroso, es decir, escribir fanfictions familiares y al mismo tiempo fanfictions candentes, a sufrido un desorden y conflicto de personalizades. Al que llamo "Sindrome Pudding". Su autora no esta disponible para hablar en este momento debido a su estado lamentable, como podrán ver

(El doctor apunta a un rincón oscuro, donde la autora esta amarrada en camisa de fuerzas, una mitad del rostro es maligna y la otra normal, sin embargo rie maniacamente)

*El doctor Chopper suspira y Continua*

 **Chopper:** Como doctor no les puedo recomendar leer el siguiente fanfiction, el cual comienza en el East Blue, un par de años luego del capítulo 2, por lo que el pequeño Edd nos acompañará en esta historia.

Desde el fondo del calabozo la autora grita como desquiciada: **"ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A SIBREKA QUE ME PIDIO UNO DONDE LUFFY TUVIERA CELOS!"**

Chopper produjo una gota en la cabeza y dijo resignado: Lean bajo su propia discreción.

Creciendo con los...

Sorry

.

* * *

 **Las Joyas de la Corona**  
Parte 3

East Blue, el mar más tranquilo y pacífico del mundo, el mar con villas de agricultores, Países enormes y ciudades donde se tocaba música disco todo el día, un mar lleno de pequeñas y grandes islas, que los Mugiwara ahora recorrían poco después de recuperar uno de los tesoros más importantes de aquella tripulación.

El pequeñito príncipe pirata, de tan solo dos años y medio de edad, jugaba en el regazo de su tía Robin mientras el resto de la familia se repartía en aquella taberna de mala muerte, de una ciudad llamada Log Town.

Al actual Rey Pirata, quien bebía gustoso de una jarra de cerveza, de poco le valía que su antecesor había sido ejecutado a unos pocos cientos de metros de allí, cuando su flamante reina le recordó aquello, el solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Ya que según el, "estaba de incógnito". (Solo llevaba unos anteojos oscuros, y un sombrero de Fedora negro arriba del sombrero de paja "para disimular"). Vestía pantalones negros cortos y una camisa roja de cuello alto abierta dejando su pecho al descubierto el cual tenía una cadena con una calavera y una corona sobre esta… (muy sutil Luffy….).

Robin entretenía al pequeño Edd sentado en sus piernas, acababa de comer y su pancita parecía una pequeña bolita, vestido de pantaloncitos cortos y camisa blanca con un osito dibujado, el pequeño reía cuando Robin aparecía y desaparecía manos a su alrededor, las cuales el infante jugaba a atrapar antes que desaparecieran con un puf para luego aplaudir contento cuando volvían a aparecer.

Zoro observaba con una sonrisa de costado la adorable escena, a su alrededor muchos platos, pero muchas mas jarras vacías decoraban su parte de la mesa, Sanji había desaparecido poco antes, coqueteando con tres mujeres, Usopp subido a otra mesa, relatando fantásticas aventuras a un grupo de crédulos, Chopper noqueado de tanto comer y Brook de guardia en el Sunny, con Franky sentado en un sillón al fondo de la habitación, conversando con unos locales.

Y la navegante dirán ustedes? Pues, como la cena acababa de terminar, era hora de pagar, y entonces, estaba recargada en la barra de la taberna, el enorme escote en su vestido rojo apretado negociando parte del precio con el Cantinero, que embobado, no paraba de objetar mientras se ruborizaba.

Luffy se recargaba en su silla con una gran panza hinchada, observando y disfrutando la serenidad a su alrededor, escuchando las risitas de su hijo al fondo, cuando de pronto un comensal en la mesa contigua, un hombre robusto, bigotudo y de pelo en pecho, vestido de camisa hawaiana, el cual observaba atentamente a Nami chifló.

"Diablos pero que vista tenemos aquí ehh camarada?"

Luffy solo observó alrededor, "Es una cantina bastante normal" comentó.

El hombre solo produjo una gota en su sien y miró hacia Nami, así como estaba recargada, con el vestido rojo apretado que solo le llegaba al borde de las nalgas…. Dejaba ver su trasero con forma de corazón apenas cubierto….

"Me refiero a la mujer recargada sobre la barra, no te parece hermosa?"

"Oh si, es hermosa" aceptó Luffy de manera natural, y se bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza.

El hombre del bigote continuó, "Uff… hermosa se queda corto… pero mira nada más esas nalgas… redondas y perfectas"

Luffy miró como reflejo de la narración que escuchaba, Nami meneaba el trasero mientras discutía acaloradamente con el tendero…

…el trasero… firme al que había aferrado con sus manos por detrás… incontables veces…

De pronto sintió algo de calor…

Su vecino de mesa continuó, "Y esas piernas, diablos… esas piernas tan largas, perfectas y tonificadas… "

Luffy asintió, siguiendo con sus pupilas negras y fijas, el camino de esas largas piernas… hum… de verdad Nami tenía piernas largas… y muy fuertes! (pateaba duro), una gota de sudor le corrió por la sien.

El vecino continuó, "Y mira esa cintura de avispa… uff… esta para aferrarla"

"um…" comentó Luffy… se apartó el cuello de la camisa.

El vecino… continuó con su monologo pervertido, "Y ese color de cabello tan exótico… asi como se ha echado sobre el mostrador, como que provoca agarrarla de las caderas y metérsela bien adentro por detrás ehh?!,

"Um" murmuró Luffy de manera autónoma… oh si… de repente como que se le vino una imagen de las veces que había hecho justo eso… entonces… entonces cayó en cuenta y volteó hacia el hombre junto a el

"ES MI ESPOSA MALDITO! TE VOY A ROMPER LOS HUESOS!" y se levantó apretando el puño.

Zoro se llevó una mano al rostro, "Que lento"

Y Robin sonrió, "Fufufufu"

"GAHHHHH!" Gritó el hombre aterrado cuando el puño en el estómago lo mandó volando, su cuerpo… salió expedido por el techo del establecimiento, generando una conmoción.

Nami se incorporó asustada mientras que Luffy resopló humo por la nariz

"SOLO YO PUEDO HACERLE ESAS COSAS; BASTARDO!"

"Luffy?" preguntó ella que se volteó, llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, rojo con escote en forma de corazón, mangas cortitas y corto tapando apenas por debajo de sus nalgas.

El capitán caminó hacia ella con propósito, sentía la sangre hervir…

Y para peor… no había peleado una batalla seria durante semanas, ya que estaban en el East Blue… y…. encima… ahora que Edd navegaba con ellos, Nami estaba en modo maternal las 24 horas, no ayudaba que el pequeño dormía con ellos y la intimidad era inexistente. A Luffy en principio esto le tenía sin cuidado… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que le hacía falta tanto el sexo…

Hasta… hasta que la vio ahí, meneando el trasero…

El caminó hacia ella y sin mediar palabras le anunció sin mas; "Nami, necesito sexo ahora"

"IDIOTA!" le lanzó un puñetazo que él atajó en el aire, dejando a la mujer boquiabierta de la impresión… y luego el descarado pirata le sonrió de costado de manera atrevida… y cual cavernícola se la cargó sobre el hombro,

"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" gritó ella golpeando su espalda.

"Que romántico" mencionó Robin. Zoro se atragantó con su bebida.

"LUFFY BAJAME!" volvió a quejarse Nami

"NO"

Aun con la mujer protestando y golpeándole la espalda Luffy volteó hacia Robin, "Lo siento Robin nos puedes cuidar a Edd? Es que no hemos tenido sexo en muchas semanas y ya me estoy muriendo!"

"fufufufu, no hay problema capitán"

"LUFFY!" protestó Nami roja como tomate.

"PUEDES DEJAR DE VENTILAR ESAS COSAS A NADIE LE IMPORTA!" gritó Zoro.

Luffy solo sonrió, "Nos vemos Edd pórtate bien!" y sin más se llevó a la mujer desapareciendo por la puerta de atrás del local, saliendo, estiró el brazo y se subió a un edificio contiguo de tres pisos, donde bajó a la mujer.

"Shishishi, ya estamos solos Nami, date vuelta e inclínate un poquito"

PAF, recibió un tortazo monumental inesperado que lo derribó al suelo.

"Por quien me tomas! No soy tu muñeca sexual!" gruñó ella convertida en demonio.

"No, eres mi esposa" mencionó el simplemente.

Ella gruñó, "No puedes simplemente exigirme que tenga sexo asi nada mas!" dijo levantando la nariz y cruzándose de brazos encontrando la actitud de Luffy muy inusual,

El apretó los labios… "Bueno Nami si no quieres voy a tener que regresarme al Sunny a jalármela porque la vedad estoy que…"

le dio otro tortazo que lo mandó al suelo, "POR ODA YA NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!" gritó abochornada.

"ES QUE NAMI ERES DEMASIADO HERMOSA! EL OSSAN ESE ME SEGUIA DICIENDO, MIRA ESAS NALGAS… Y MIRA ESAS PIERNAS, y me acordé de todas las cosas que hacíamos antes!"

Ella sonrió de pronto, y coqueta con las manos en las mejillas murmuró "Oh… demasiado hermosa dijiste?"

El asintió y el modo de Nami cambió totalmente… a decir verdad le había gustado que se la llevara asi como cavernario… aunque no lo admitiría ni muerta…

"Claro Nami"

ella suspiró y se aproximó a el: "Supongo que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros últimamente" murmuró acercándose mas… estiró su cuello hacia el que, en cambio, desesperado al entender que ella había aceptado le aferró las nalgas llenándose las manos y le capturó la boca con un beso salvaje, introduciendo su lengua de manera hambrienta.

Ella abrió los ojos ante la intensidad cuando sintió en su vientre la dura y seguramente dolorosa erección de su pareja… se entregó en el beso y se le arrancó un gemido de la boca, su mano apretó y aferró aquella hombría a través de la ropa, lo que hizo que el rompiera el beso, desesperado.

"Namiiiiiii"

"Aquí-no-" dijo ella, "No voy a hacerlo en un techo asqueroso, llévame a un lugar bonito como un hotel, o regresemos al Sunny"

"EL SUNNY ESTA MUY LEJOS!"

Ella observó alrededor de las calles aledañas, y vislumbró un letrero rojo que decía HOTEL, "Allí!

El se la cargó al hombro provocándole un grito, y estiró un brazo hacia los edificios vecinos, saltando por todos lados.

Luego de irrumpir (a través de unos balcones) en dos habitaciones ocupadas, aterrorizando a la gente hospedada, se metieron a una habitación de lujo y desocupada en el penthouse de aquel edificio en lo que fue el Check-in-express mas rápido de la historia.

No se detuvieron si quiera a observar la elegante decoración, ni se molestaron en encender las luces, besándose todo el tiempo, Nami le deshizo los pantalones de su pareja que cayeron al suelo rápidamente mientras el dejaba caer su camisa, ella le aferró la hombría recorriendo su mano delicada sobre la poderosa y caliente extensión.

Nami gimió en su boca de solo imaginar lo que venía.

Desesperado el se arrojó sobre la mujer y aterrizaron en la cama, donde metió su mano por debajo de su vestido, aferrándole una nalga.

Intentó forcejear…

"Como quito este vestido estúpido"

"Atrás, hay una cremallera atrás Luffy" murmuró ella desesperada volteándose y poniéndose en cuatro sobre la cama, su espalda arqueada y las nalgas paradas frente a él… que … no pudo contenerse. Aferró ambos lados del vestido.. y lo arrancó al medio liberando los glúteos y revelando esa espalda cremosa.

"LUFFY!"

Como pirata la invadió abordando sin pedir permiso, ella ensanchó los ojos en sorpresa y se le dieron vuelta en éxtasis al ser llenada por completo… estaba empapada de deseo y el lo sabía… lo sentía.

Agarró las nalgas con sus manos y las apretó, con cada movimiento deslizando el miembro dentro y fuera de ella en toda su extensión, haciendo que los pechos de la mujer se menearan al ritmo. El arqueó la espalda, miró hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada condenado momento,  
"NAMI!" proclamó de pronto

"SOLO YO PUEDO HACERTE ESTO!"

Ella abrió los ojos, en sorpresa… a qué venía esa declaración? Ladeó su rostro y le vio furioso.

El. Enojado., aferró su cadera más fuerte, y con la misma intensidad se enterró en una estocada un poco violenta que hizo que ella gritara mezclando placer con un poco de dolor.

"Ga.. Luffy que te pasa!"

"Ese Ossan, imbécil…. Gr…" gruñó de nuevo, "Debí… golpearlo.. .MAS FUERTE!"

Ella perdió la fuerza de los antebrazos y su torso se derrumbó sobre la cama, ya no podía colaborar en el acto solo se dejaba montar y se atenía al ritmo duro al que la sometía su pareja, arrancando un grito con cada estocada.

"Ah… Lu-…Luffy que …que te dijo" carraspeó ella entre gemidos.

"Que te quería agarrar de las caderas y metértela Nami! SI SOLO YO PUEDO HACER ESO!"

Al sentirlo tan posesivo ella se excitó más, al recibir tanto placer la parte cuerda de su mente dijo adiós y solo pudo repetir, "Claro que si tonto! Ohh por Oda… solo tu puedes hacer esto… REY PIRATA!"

El no pudo más… "Namii" gruñó empujando dentro de ella, que… contorneó la espalda y gritó cuando sintió el torrente caliente invadir sus entrañas, provocando que a su vez al ser llenada por completo se dejara ir en un increíble orgasmo que la hizo gritar como desquiciada.

"LUFFY!"

El acabó jadeando, aun conectado a ella, con los ojos desenfocados se limpió sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano,

"Aun no… no es suficiente Nami, tengo demasiada energía" ella asintió, tomando una bocanada de aire su mirada cambió, como una especie de codicia desenfocada y salvaje en sus ojos.

"Entonces dame más" ordenó, porque debía admitir, tampoco se había dado cuenta que le hacía tanta falta.

Luego de un minuto de salvajes estocadas ella gruñó, "ah… bruto, espera… cambiemos…de… posición.. " jadeó

El asintió y dejó que ella se diera vuelta, en la cama, el respaldo estaba tapizado y cubierto con muchos, muchísimos cojines que daban una superficie perfecta para apoyar la espalda de la mujer allí, el la besó nuevamente, mientras acomodaba sus caderas y sin mas se volvía a enterrar, arrancándole un grito.

Ella ladeaba la cabeza y apretaba los dientes mientras era consumida por el placer, cuando la mujer se aproximaba al siguiente orgasmo, la sensación fue tan abrumadora que le mordió el hombro a Luffy mientras gruñía y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, dejándole surcos de arriba abajo.

"Ga… Nami" gruñó El al sentirla revolviéndose de placer bajo el, los pechos de la mujer, suavecitos, rozando su torso fuerte, los pezones firmes de ella frotándose con la fricción de sus cuerpos… el sudor de ambos mezclándose y finalmente luego de retorcerse durante varios segundos ella gruñó su nombre nuevamente, para luego quedar jadeando intentando recobrar el aliento.

Las mejillas rojas… los ojos desenfocados el cabello desparramado a su alrededor… respirando elaboradamente bajo el, que se detuvo a contemplarla con detenimiento.

Ella al sentirle quieto, encontró sus ojos negros en la penumbra "Luffy?"

"Te quiero Nami" la besó sin esperar respuesta y comenzó a moverse nuevamente, haciendo que ella se retorciera una vez mas bajo el, estuvieron asi un rato más, aferrándose con ella murmurando palabras de afecto…. hasta que de pronto Nami se separó de su boca y meneando la cadera exigió.

"Luffy, mas fuerte!"

Demandó, y el cumplió de inmediato gruñendo y empujando con fuerza, apoyando sus antebrazos a los costados de la mujer, una dos, tres veces tan fuerte que la cama retumbaba y se sacudía, en el piso de abajo los huéspedes miraban el techo, asustados, Nami gritaba, el gruñó…

Y la cama se partió con un estruendo…

"KYAAA!" gritó Nami cuando el colchón se venció bajo ella, y ambos perdieron el apoyo.

"Hahahahaha, ya rompimos la cama de nuevo"

"Diablos" murmuró la mujer, Franky les había tenido que hacer una cama reforzada en acero porque siempre la rompían y por supuesto una cama normal de hotel no aguantó a la poderosa pareja.

Luffy se levantó y observó a su alrededor, encontrando un sillón amplio apoyado en una pared, tomó a la mujer levantándola nuevamente sobre su hombro y ella pegó un gritito juguetón, atravesaron la estancia y el la depositó sobre el mueble.

Como una gata ella se volteó y respingó el trasero, acomodándose de rodillas sobre el cojín volteó el rostro mirando sobre su hombro…

"que me habías ordenado hace rato… Rey Pirata?"

El tragó saliva, y se quedó mudo ante la visión, ella aferró el respaldo del sillón y separó las piernas levantando sus nalgas… se sentía como gata en celo.. y al no tener respuesta de su parte con la voz sedosa ella continuó.

"Creo que querías que… me agachara…me volteara… y me relajara…así…capitán?" y arqueó la espalda, sin soportarlo un segundo más Luffy gruñó y la enterró por detrás una vez mas, lo que hizo que a ella se le ensancharan los ojos y ahogó aun grito en su garganta.

"Nami estás.. tan apretada y mojada!" gruñó el, ella tenía el rostro rojo y jadeaba al sentir esa invasión tan perfecta en su cuerpo… el miembro de su pareja, al tener propiedades tan particulares por su fruta del diablo, literalmente podía expandirse tanto como el cuerpo de Nami le aceptara, lo que hacía que con cada estocada ella fuera llenada mas, mas, y más al punto que la presión dentro de su ser era tan deliciosa como delirante.

Un grito se le escapó a Nami cuando el llegó al límite de su anatomía, "Ga.. es demasiado ahhh.. hahh…. " apretó los dientes ante la increíble presión en su persona.. gruñendo

"Lu—Luffy ahh diabos me vas… ah…."

"Te duele Nami?" preguntó de pronto preocupado y ella gruñó, no sabía cómo explicarlo, sentía que perdía la razón, "Diablos, no, aghhh" Ella lo sentía estaba cerca… necesitaba mas…

"Más rápido Luffy!"

El gruñó, cada vez la sentía más apretada, más empapada y deliciosa, se le escapó humo de la nariz mientras ella arañaba el sillón en frenesí…

De pronto el se detuvo y se separó de ella, el vacío que la mujer sintió en su ser de pronto fue desesperante y enloquecedor…

"Nami, quiero verte a la cara y que grites mi nombre" le dijo aferrándola del brazo y haciendo que ella se volteara para verla de frente y luego levantó a la mujer, en al aire aferrándola de las caderas y nuevamente ingresó en ella para luego sentarse en el sillón, aferrándola y rodeándola con sus brazos, una mano en su nalga, la otra en su nuca, la subía de arriba abajo mientras ella arqueaba la cabeza hacia atrás…

Aumentaron el ritmo, donde el era el que realmente hacía lo que quería, usando sus poderosos brazos subiéndola y bajándola, saboreando cada centímetro del interior de la mujer, agachó la cabeza y le lamió el cuello.

"eres deliciosa…" le dijo, continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando y de pronto la enterró tanto como pudo al tiempo que le mordía la clavícula a la mujer, gruñendo de placer

"LUFFY!" Gritó ella abriendo los ojos en shock, una ráfaga de placer la recorrió junto con el ardor de la mordida.

Ella le agarró el rostro tan fuerte que se lo desformó y le dijo, "No me muerdas!"

"No puedo evitarlo Nami!" contestó con labios de pescado

"A si? Entonces yo te muerdo a ti a ver si te gusta!" Y le mordió el hombro a lo que el gruñó de placer, sintiéndolo ella de pronto mas duro dentro de si… esto en turno la excitó…

"Me gusta" admitió el sonriéndole de costado,

"Serás descarado!" Se quejó ella golpeándole el hombro, y el contestó firme, " A ti también te gustó, justo ahora te mojaste más"

Ella se puso roja y gritó, "No digas esas cosas!"

"Que cosas Nami? Enserio te da vergüenza? haahhaa" se levantó aun dentro de ella, cargándola y observó que había un bello diván rojo frente al sofá, donde la depositó enterrándose sobre la navegante entre sus piernas,

"No,.. me… digas tonta!" se quejó jaloneándole la mejilla.

"Deja… de quejarte! Admítelo! Te gusta que te muerda!" y sin más le mordió el cuello, sacándole otro grito a la mujer y haciendo que ella se retorciera bajo el, con las piernas sacudiéndose desesperada de placer.

"Ahh… ga.. no puedo ahhh" se arqueó… "No no,,,, no me muerdas" se quejó, y es que le encantaba pero tenía miedo de acabar con moretones… pero a la vez se retorcía de placer.

"mentirosa" sonrió Luffy entre mordiscos y bajo él, la navegante comenzó a golpearlo en los hombros y a forcejear como si quisiera quitárselo de encima, pero su cuerpo y sus gemidos la delataban, esta lucha donde ella en un momento intentó apartar el rostro de su pareja con una mano, mientras que el se reía, saliéndose con la suya, y entonces atrevidamente con una mano el capitán le tomó las muñecas, asegurándolas sobre su cabeza y la volvió a morder… la mujer volvió a arquearse con un grito salvaje cuando el mordisqueó la base de su cuello…

"Ohh siii…." Gritó largo y profundo la navegante cuando su espalda hizo un arco completo mientras su ser vibraba de placer.

"Ahahahaha, te hice venir de nuevo"

Ella se puso roja de la vergüenza, "LUFFY!" y determinada le mordió la clavícula con todas sus fuerzas, clavando sus dientes, sintiendo como el escondía su cabeza junto al cuello de Nami y gruñía en placer… sin acabar.

"DIABLOS LUFFY YA!" reclamó ella meneando las caderas, el le besó la nariz, "Hahaha, Nami tengo mucha energía, no acabarás conmigo tan fácil"

"NO ES UNA PELEA!" Gruñó ella, y el carcajeó de buena gana y luego comenzó a mordisquearla de manera más suave que momentos atrás… ella se relajó y se dejó amar, disfrutando del vaivén que el estaba llevando…

Ella jadeaba agotada, completamente roja y con los ojos desenfocados… "Eres mía Nami" gruñó de pronto muy serio, gruñendo cada frase con una estocada violenta, " _mi navegante"_

 _"Mi esposa"_

 _"mi reina"_

La mujer deliraba de placer y solo se limitaba a responder jadeando mezclando frases _Luffy… capitán… te amo…_

el la rodeó con un brazo y le aferró una nalga con el otro, empujando dentro de ella cada vez más rápido,… enloquecida, y dispuesta a llevarlo con ella, le mordió el cuello con ferocidad mientras gruñía en placer.

"NAMI!" exclamó el al sentir el shock de placer cursar por su cuerpo, en el momento que las paredes de Nami se aferraban a su hombría, una vez más empapándolo con deseo, fue demasiado cuando sintió la corriente que le cegó el cerebro y le recorrió por toda la espina, donde temblando de placer durante un momento se descargó nuevamente en ella.

Quedó con la frente aplastada junto al hombro de la mujer… Nami miraba el techo respirando elaboradamente, desparramada de espaldas con el aún arrojado entre sus piernas…

Y Luego PAF, el diván se rompió bajo ellos, colapsando la pareja violentamente.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHA!" ambos carcajearon a la vez, el se apartó levemente y ella se estiró besándole la mejilla.

Se sentía adolorida pero a la vez saciada, satisfecha y feliz, como cuando se corre un maratón y todo duele, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo existe un sentimiento de satisfacción al haberlo completado.

"Tengo hambre" murmuró el, ya saciado en la parte carnal.

Nami se acurrucó en el hueco de su brazo y le pasó una pierna por encima, "sh, no lo arruines… déjame descansar un poquito…"

El sonrió y asintió, relajándose y disfrutando el momento..

Entonces desde afuera se escucharon unos gritos

"POLICIA! QUIENES QUIERA QUE SEAN SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!"

"Ups! Tiempo de irnos Nami hahahaha!"

El se puso de pie y se metió los pantalones como pudo mientras carcajeaba, mientras la mujer gruñó al ver lo que quedaba de su tanga y su vestido… agarró la camisa de Luffy y se la colocó, asegurándola con el pañuelo de su pareja, el cual rodeó en su cintura dos veces y luego hizo un nudo al frente.

"Porque siempre que salimos solos acabo volviendo al Sunny con la ropa destruida Luffy!" Reclamó.

El se colocó el sombrero y contestó, "Es que me gusta tener sexo contigo Nami y a veces no me puedo esperar a quitarte la ropa tan complicada que usas" contestó simplemente.

Ella solo suspiró, en lo que la puerta era derrumbada por un grupo de oficiales, levantó a Nami con un brazo y el otro lo arrojó al vacío, escapando ambos a carcajadas y dejando atrás a un grupo muy confundido de servidores públicos y personal de hotel.

* * *

Llegaron al Sunny poco después, era la mitad de la noche y Robin se paseaba por la cubierta con Edd en brazos, Zoro se recostaba en la banca del mástil, con una expresión ofuscada.

Robin reparó en la apariencia de Nami, llena de mordiscos purpuras en el cuello, descalza, usando la ropa de Luffy, mientras que su capitán, estaba todo arañado y contaba también con varias marcas de dientes por toda la clavícula y el hombro.

Ella respetaba eso, y aprobaba.

Mas sin embargo en típica Robinez no hizo comentario al respecto y dijo, "Oh… que alivio que regresaron Nami, Edd no se ha estado quieto y no quiere dormir"

"okachannn" gimoteó el pequeño estirando los bracitos.

"Oh mi bebé, aqui estoy" dijo ella abrazándolo y frotando su mejilla en la de su hijo, que comenzó a sonreír de inmediato. Luffy le palmeó la cabeza, contento de regresar a casa.

Zoro, malhumorado gruñó, "Oi Luffy, ese mocoso tuyo no escucha una sola maldita cosa que le decimos, se quiso escapar del Sunny para buscarlos varias veces, y casi me mata de un infarto"

"SHishishishi, es que Edd quería ir de aventura, a qué si Edd!"

"SI! Sii otouchaaan!" estiró los brazos hacia Luffy que lo alzó en el aire y lo giró, haciéndolo carcajear.

Zoro… a regañadientes no pudo evitar la sonrisa provocada por la escena, mientras que Nami, agotada dijo,

"Bueno, a dormir ustedes dos!"

"No Nami tengo hambre" se quejó Luffy

"kachan carne" gimoteó Edd desde los brazos de Luffy, con la misma expresión de perrito hambriento.

Ella suspiró en resignación, "Y Sanji-kun?"

Zoro solo gruñó, "Ese cocinero pervertido aun no regresa, la última vez lo vi desaparecer con tres zorras"

Nami solo suspiró, "Les haré algo…"

"SIII!" exclamó Luffy y luego miró a Edd, "Ne Edd…. Tu kachan es la mejor"

La mujer no pudo evitar la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras era seguida por su séquito de monkeys hambrientos…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los Mugiwara ya estaban en la cocina desayunando, con Franky que iba pasando junto al barandal cuando un joven muchacho con una boina desfiló por el puerto a grito pelado

"EXTRA! EXTRA! LAS NOTICIAS LOCALES DE DIA!"

Al ciborg no le llamó la atención ya que Nami siempre compraba las noticias internaciones del News Coo, y de poco le valía a la tripulación de los Mugiwara un periódico local… hasta que el Cyborg escuchó.

" **FORNICAN Y CORREN! ENTERENSE DE LOS CANDENTES DETALLES!"** gritó el joven periodiquero a los cuatro vientos.

Una noticia pervertida era digna de ser chismeada

"Oi! Chico! Dame uno quieres?" mencionó el ciborg arrojando una moneda, y en cambio el muchacho arrojó el periódico plegado directo a la gigante mano de Franky.

"Aquí tiene señor" no le importaba que eran piratas, mordió la moneda y salió a puro grito a vender más.

Franky solo sonrió pervertidamente y mientras entraba al comedor leyendo se sentó en la barra.

Usopp preguntó, "Que lees con una mirada tan divertida Franky?"

Luffy comía animadamente como siempre y Nami que tenía a Edd sentado en su regazo, intentaba evitar que el chico se abalanzase a la mesa, dándole de comer bocados.

Franky contestó, "hahaha, esta noticia es de lo más divertida"

Dio vuelta el periódico y enseño el encabezado, decía

 **"FORNICAN Y CORREN!"** en letras grandes y negras. Robin solo sonrió pícaramente, y curiosa preguntó

"Que dice?"

Mientras que Nami ensanchó los ojos (Luffy no se enteró de nada, off course)

"Leelo Franky, parece divertido" animó Usopp también ingenuo.

Franky comenzó

 _La policía local así como los administradores del Hotel Imperium siguen en la búsqueda de una pareja que irrumpió anoche sin pagar ni registrarse en una suite desocupada del penthouse del hotel, donde generaron destrozos varios, entre ellos la cama, un diván y diversos muebles, además de otros daños al vaciar el Frigobar por completo_

 _Los huéspedes en habitaciones aledañas dicen que brevemente vieron a una pareja joven pasar por sus balcones, que se asustaron mucho, y que después su paz fue perturbada por ruidos muy sexuales y salvajes de estos fornicadores anónimos._

 _-_ _ **NICE -**_ comentó Franky rompiendo el relato.

-YOHO, ~continua Franky-san~- mencionó Brook haciéndole segundas al otro pervertido residente. Sanji había estado lavando platos pero dejó la actividad para asomarse por la barra y escuchar atentamente.

El ciborg continuó leyendo:

 _Nos hemos dado a la tarea de recolectar algunos testimonios_

 _-Pensé que se me caía el techo encima! Todo el hotel temblaba!- relató un hombre que se aloja en el hotel por cuestiones de negocios._

 _-Yo nunca había escuchado a una mujer gritar así – Admitió el residente de la habitación 10B_

 _-Díganle a ese tal Luffy que me llame – solicitó otra testigo, que declara que no paró de escuchar a una mujer gritando aquel nombre como desquiciada y le ha dejado a la redacción de este periódico su número de den den mushi._

Entonces todos los rostros voltearon de Franky a la pareja que se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa. Nami estaba roja como tomate, Luffy seguía comiendo sin darse cuenta de nada.

"Oi, ese tipo tiene mi nombre hahaha" comentó.

 **"LOS FORNICADORES SON USTEDES DOS!"** Gritó Usopp escandalizado apuntando un dedo tembloroso.

"HAHAHAHHA!" carcajeó Luffy y luego torciendo una ceja preguntó, "Y para que quiere esa mujer que la llame?"

Los hombres en ese comedor casi caen de cara al suelo y Nami solo sacudió la cabeza, se inclinó hacia el y le dijo algo al oído y Luffy solo se encogió de hombros-

"Na, esas cosas solo las haría contigo"

"Aww…" dijo Nami acercándose y dándole un beso tierno, con Edd todavía en su regazo que, con su mami distraída se abalanzó sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer con las manos agarrando lo que sus manitas podían alcanzar, ultimadamente trepando a la mesa para degustar a sus anchas.

Pronto Nami se olvidó de todo y ambos piratas se enfrascaron en un beso salvaje mientras que el reno doctor se llevó una mano pensativamente al mentón.

"Hmm… Nami ya está expidiendo muchas feromonas, será que como Edd ya esta mas grande han entrado en un nuevo ciclo de apareamiento?" se preguntó el doctor interesado por documentar todo el cortejo humano.

"CHOPPER!" Gritó Usopp,

"Mi pobrecita Nami-swannnn" gimoteó Sanji arrodillándose dramáticamente.

"Pobrecita? Ese demonio parece disfrutarlo" murmuró Zoro y luego volteó hacia Chopper, "Oi Chopper asegúrate de que esa mujer se tome sus medicinas, no quiero que este barco se convierta en guardería"

Gruñó.

Chopper sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "No, tranquilo le doy lo mismo que a Robin así que ustedes deben estar bien también. Aunque te recomiendo precaución ya que Robin estará ovulando estos días"

"A CAYAR RENO BOCON! DEJA DE HABLAR DE NUESTRA INTIMIDAD O ME HARE UN CINTURON CON TU PIEL" gruñó Zoro. Robin sonrió mientras el reno corría del demoníaco Zoro.. aquel comedor parecía un manicomio.

Un par besándose como animales, uno en el suelo sollozando, un narizón escandalizado, otro huyendo de un espadachín asesino , un robot gritando super, un esqueleto literalmente muerto de la risa y una mujer usualmente seria observando todo con una sonrisa entretenida.

Cuando se terminó lo que había en el plato frente a él, Edd, totalmente sucio de comida observó a su alrededor y comenzó a reír, sus manitas aplaudiendo toda la locura.

Nami se apartó de su pareja bruscamente, que cayó knock out en el suelo con una sonrisa estúpida mientras que ella se volteó a atender a su bebé.

"Ohh mira cómo has quedado Edd! Ya tengo que darte otro baño" comentó ella resignada levantando a su bebé que solo seguía riéndose muy contento.

"Nami-swan yo también necesito un baño" gimoteó lastimeramente Sanji desde el suelo mientras la mujer pasaba de el con el bebé risueño en brazos.

"YOSH! A PARTIR!" Gritó Luffy muy feliz dando un brinco y recuperándose totalmente.

Nami canturreó, "Luffy~ porqué no nos acompañas~?"

"Pero ya me bañé el otro día" se quejó el, la mujer sin perturbarse dijo, "Necesito que alguien me enjabone la espalda~"

El capitán aún no se veía convencido, y Nami mientras iba saliendo de la habitación, aumento la oferta, "~te lo compensaré más tarde~"

"YOSH!" y salió corriendo de la habitación tras ella, dejando solo polvo atrás

Desde dentro del comedor, todos escucharon a lo lejos la pregunta de Luffy

"Nami, solo por las dudas con eso de la compensación te refieres a que tendremos mas sexo luego verdad?"

"DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS EN ALTO! ESTA EDD AQUI"

"Si el no entiende de esas cosas todavía" carcajeó Luffy restándole importancia

Entonces Edd repitó, "que es sexo?"

"KYAAA LUFFY! TE VOY A MATAR!"

El resto de los Mugiwara sacudieron la cabeza resignados a su vida familiar de aventuras tan locas como divertidas…

* * *

~Fin capitulo 3~

Ahh lo siento por eso! Diablos no se que me pasó... bueno si se, este es el resultado de encontrar unos doujins muy picosos en pixiv y luego intentar escribir Creciendo con los Mugiwara jajaja. Encima algunos me pidieron que escribiera a Edd pequeñito denuevo, **asi que cumplí varios deseos esta vez eh!**

Merezco una galletita!

No saben cuanto me reí escribiendo esto (bueno, al menos la parte final) la otra parte... bueno... ejem, no importa

En fin, espero les haya gustado tanto lo candente, como lo tierno o divertido! Si tienen solicitudes o ideas me las hacen llegar, a veces me inspiran, como este caso Sibreka me pidió que Luffy estuviera celoso, y me surgió espontáneamente la idea de como podía logarlo

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan siempre, Lady Epona, Falkner, mis nakamas escritores, y mis auditores fiscales, Sibreka, Solitario, y mis porristas usuales, Rebbecca, Kiruru, DidierFelippe, SamArcher, DenisseAnime, Lik98, Haname, The cat Laura, Alyzama y todos los demas! Muchas gracias


End file.
